El Camino De La Genocida
by Miguel16310
Summary: Todo se me ah sido arrebatado...ahora todo lo que tengo es este cuchillo entre mis manos el colgante de el amor de mi vida y este sentimiento que tengo en mi corazón...no importa lo que digan oh piensen de mi...por que esta es mi ruta...la ruta genocida...el asesinarlos a todos...ME LLENA DE DETERMINACIÓN![Elementos de Undertale][Protagonista OC Femenino][Asco de Summary]
1. Prologo: ¿por que es malo?

Prologo: ¿Por que es malo?

Por que es malo?...no lo entiendo...nunca lo entendí...por que a la gente no le gusta?...es algo que ni ahora que tengo 16 años llego a entender...no me conoces?...déjame presentarme...

Mi nombre es Hyodou...Aria Hyodou...tengo 16 años y estudio en el instituto de Kuoh y vivo en la ciudad del mismo nombre...mi color de cabello es castaño y mis ojos son amielados...

bueno, dejando las presentaciones que al caso no vienen, quería continuar...algo que siempre me eh preguntado es por que a la gente le molesta tanto que se haga eso? de verdad no lo entiendo...es decir, es normal no?...que? a que me estoy refiriendo?...bueno...me refiero a algo simple...

A Asesinar...

se te erizaron los pelos de la cabeza? jijiji...no te asustes...eres igual que ellos...¿por que matar a las personas es tan malo? eso es algo que no entiendo, es decir...si asesinan a alguien a quien amas...no tienen por que temer a el asesinato no?...no sabes de que estoy hablando verdad?...déjame contarte...hace mucho tiempo...yo...

Flash back...9 años atrás.

se ve a dos niños castaños de ojos color miel jugando en el parque, una niña y un niño, lo más destacable es que la joven trae puesto un suéter azul con dos franjas horizontales rosas y una bufanda carmesí, unos shorts cafés y zapatitos del mismo color, mientras que el niño, traía puesto un suéter verde con una gran franja horizontal amarilla en el centro, unos pantalones largos cafés y unos zapatos del mismo color, pero lo que más destacaba, era que tenia un collar de color dorado con forma de corazón.

?: JAJAJAJAJJA! ONII-KUN! VAMOS! ATRAPAME SI PUEDES!-gritaba la niña mientras corría, detrás de ella el castaño la seguía con una sonrisa.

?: YA LO VERAS ARIA-NEE! TE ATRAPARE!-grito el castaño mientras aumentaba la rapidez de sus piernas para ir detrás de su gemela.

ambos corrían rápidamente, la chica de nombre aria corria muy veloz, pero el castaño comenzó a ganar rapidez hasta que...

PAF!

el joven de suéter verde se tiro sobre la castaña y ambos cayeron rodando al suelo.

Issei: WIIIII! te atrape! otra vez!-grito sonriente el niño de suéter verde mientras abrazaba a su gemela-

Aria: no es justo nii-chan! yo debo ganar!-grito haciendo pucheros la joven-

Issei: en tus sueños onee-chan!-grito el niño mientras la encaraba-

ambos niños de tan solo 5 años seguían discutiendo hasta que...

?: I-kuuun! Ari-chaaan!-grito a lo lejos una pelinegra de ojos rojos a lado de un castaño de ojos color miel-hora de ir a casa!

Aria: si mami!-grito sonriente la castaña mientras iba con la pelinegra pero el joven de suéter verde se rehusó-

Issei: no quiero! quiero seguir jugando con onee-chan!-grito el joven mientras daba la espalda haciendo pucheros.

Aori: Issei! si vienes conmigo, tu madre y tu hermana, les prepararemos su comida favorita-dijo el castaño mientras sonreía mirando a su hijo..

3...

2...

1...

Issei: TAKOYAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-grito como una furia el joven mientras con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos iba y embestía con todas sus fuerzas a su padre y madre y gemela-takoyaki takoyaki takoyakiiiii!

Hanako: ya ya I-chan-dijo la pelinegra mientras ella ayudaba a pararse a sus hijos y luego ella y su marido se ponían de pie-vamos-dijo sonriente la mujer mientras ella y su hijo iban, aria les seguia pero-ah si, Ari-chan-llamo la madre sonriente a su niña.

Aria: si oka-chan?-pregunto la pequeña mientras comía un pastelito que le había sacado su padre de la cartera de su madre.

Hanako: serias tan amable de ir al negocio de la otra calle a traer los ingredientes?-pregunto sonriente la ojiroja, sabia que su niña era lo suficientemente madura como para ir sólita-tu padre, tu hermano y yo prepararemos los sartenes para la comida y tu traerás los ingredientes.

Aria: si mami!-dijo la chica sonriente mientras miraba a issei y ambos gemelos entrelazaban sus manitas-volveré pronto, onii-kun-dijo sonriente la joven mientras abrazaba a su gemelo.

Issei:...hai...nee-chan-dijo feliz el joven mientras abrazaba a su gemela.

Aria se fue agitando la mano despidiéndose de su familia por un rato...sin saber...que esa seria la ultima vez que estarían los cuatro juntos como una gran familia feliz...que solían y debieron ser...pero...

.

.

.

era bastante tarde, Aria iba cargada hasta las pantorrillas de bolsas con todos los ingredientes para preparar takoyaki, estaba pesadisimo pero entonces recordó algo...

Aria(sonriente): el saber que cuando Aria llegue a casa mami, papi, onii-kun y Aria comerán takooyaki llena a Aria de determinación!-dijo feliz la joven mientras recordaba uno de los juegos que ella y su hermano solian jugar, Undertale, uno de los grandes juegos que ella y Issei adoraban como si fuese su dios, pero extrañamente mientras Aria siempre iba por la pacifista Issei siempre hacia la genocida y le fanfarroneaba de lo divertida que era, y la intentaba convencer de que siguiese sus pasos...-jijiji, gomenasai Onii-kun, pero Frisky y Aria no están interesadas en el A.M.O.R-dijo la joven mientras sonreía.

La jovencita llego a la puerta de su casa, saco de su shortsito café un llavero con un corazón cuadriculado que decia Amor en ingles y abrio la puerta.

Aria: Aria ya esta en ca-!...sa...-la chica detuvo su animo al ver el estado de la casa.

No era para menos, las luces estaban apagadas, la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas y todo estaba desordenado, las mesas y sillas esparcidas, las paredes tenían "pintura roja" a los ojos de la niña, entonces vio con horror a sus dos padres tirados en el suelo.

Aria: MAMI! PAPI!-grito la castaña mientras tiraba las bolsitas y salia corriendo a donde la pelinegra y el castaño y intentaba moverlos para que despertasen-MAMI! DESPIERTA! PAPI! NO DUERMAS! PAPI! POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!-grito la joven mientras lloraba y agitaba los cuerpos de sus padres...entonces-...ISSEI-NII-KUN!-grito la chica mientras sentía que su corazón le dolia enormemente y rápidamente subió las escaleras-ONII-KUUUUUN!

gritaba llorando la pobre niña mientras subía a el segundo piso, donde estaban las recamaras de Issei y Ella y sus padres.

la chica pateo la puerta con fuerza pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fueron grandes brillos, unos dorados, otros rojos y unas plumas negras y blancas que inundaron la habitación, la joven cerro sus ojos por el fuerte brillo y entonces al abrirlos vio el horror...

Aria: ONII-KUN!-grito la castaña mientras se tiraba sobre su hermano y lo abrazaba-QUE TE PASO?!-grito desesperada totalmente.

No era para menos, el pobre castaño tenia en su mano un cuchillo ensangrentado, el rostro lleno de sangre y sobre todo, un gran agujero en su abdomen.

Issei: *caugh*-tosió sangre el pequeño-onee...chan...-susurro el joven mientras la miraba y lloraba-no fui...fuerte...para proteger...a mami y a papi...-dijo el pequeño mientras con la mano donde sostenía el cuchillo la acercaba a la joven-onee-chan...perdóname...por favor...yo...yo...yo nunca...nunca...nunca te dije...lo que...yo...

Aria: no hables!-grito llorando la niña mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su gemelo-todo estará bien! vas a estar bien!*snif snif*mami y papi estarán bien! todo estará bien! y...ya veras! comeremos takoyaki! traje...*snif snif*...traje los ingredientes!-intentaba calmar el dolor en su corazón hablándole a su gemelo.

Issei: nee...no seas testaruda...-dijo el niño mientras sonreía-todo termino...para mi...al final...no podre resetear todo no es asi?-bromeo el joven mientras la chica recordaba tristemente como ella eh issei solían resetear todo en su juego preferido-onee-chan...hay algo que siempre eh querido decirte...

Aria: que?! dímelo!-exigió llorosa la joven.

Issei: neee-chan...y...yo...yo te amo-dijo el pobre chico mientras lloraba de felicidad y sonreia, finalmente ahora le habia dicho sus sentimientos-te amo con todo mi corazón nee-chan...eres el amor de mi vida...y...solo me arrepiento...de no haber podido...seguir...a tu lado...

Aria: N...N...NO DIGAS ESO!-le callo la joven mientras hacia hasta lo imposible para que su gemelo continuase-yo también te amo! por eso...POR ESO! NO ME DEJES SOLA!-le rogó la pobre chica mientras lloraba.

Issei: gomenasai...imouto...pero...yo...ya...no puedo más...solo te quiero...pedir una ultima cosa...por favor...-suplico el joven mientras finalmente las manos de Aria sostenían el cuchillo del joven y este lo soltaba.

Aria: QUE?! HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA!-grito iracunda la chica, ya nada le importaba.

Issei: mata...mata a los hombres de alas de murciélago y los de alas blancas y negras...ellos...ellos...son...los culpables...-susurro el chico mientras que con sus ultimas fuerzas le entregaba su colgante de corazón a la joven y esta lo miraba sorprendida.

Aria: t...tu...tu colgante?-dijo sin poder creerlo la chica...este era el tesoro más preciado de su gemelo.

Issei: a donde voy...ya no lo necesitare más...por favor...siempre...siempre...SIEMPRE SIGUE LA RUTA DEL GENOCIDA!-grito con sus ultimas fuerzas el joven.

*chu*

antes de que aria pudiese decir algo, el castaño la beso y le dio una ultima sonrisa para luego caer al suelo...

Aria: onii-chan?...Onii-chan?!-grito la chica mientras movía el cuerpo sonriente de su gemelo-por favor...no te mueras*sob sob snif snif*te amo...no me dejes sola...por favor...*snif snif* POR FAVOR!

pero era inútil...el pequeño Issei Hyodou no se iba a mover nunca más...la joven agacho la cabeza, mirando el colgante, su cabello cubría sus ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Aria:...todo...todo lo que quería era amor...-susurro la chica mientras abría el colgante en forma de corazón del joven y en este se veía una foto de ellos dos juntos vestidos con sus suéteres sonrientes mientras tenían los brazos en los hombros del otro-todo lo que quería era amar y ser amada...siempre...siempre di amor...y a cambio...-entonces miro el cuerpo de su pobre hermano y le beso sus fríos y ensangrentados labios...tenia un sabor exquisito que extasió a la niña y hizo que se le calentaran hasta los huesos-a cambio me quitaron todo...ya no más niña tierna...ya no más amor...ahora...-entonces la chica se coloco el colgante en forma de corazón y tiro su bufanda roja al suelo, luego cogió el cuchillo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda a su fallecido y amado gemelo-ahora...seguiré la ruta de la genocida...y tendré...A.M.O.R...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

esa fue la noche donde una dulce niña lo perdió todo, a sus padres, a su humanidad...y lo peor...al centro de su vida que era su gemelo...ahora...que tal si cambiaban las cosas?...después de todo...¿que tan malo podia ser el asesinar y obtener algo de A.M.O.R?

Fin FlashBack.

Luego de eso, me oculte del mundo...crecí sola por mi cuenta con el seguro de vida de Onii-chan, Oka-san y Oto-san...no gaste ni un Yen en sus entierros...no quería que separasen sus cuerpos de mi...así que yo misma los enterré en el patio de casa...y les daba flores todos los días luego de cada comida y antes de dormir y al amanecer...

Claro que las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales, las noticias de que me hice huérfana se hicieron publicas, intentaron enviarme a un orfanato...pero no se los permití, luego de la perdida de onii-kun y oto-san y ka-chan, me distancie de todos, no permitía que nadie se me acercarse...claro que hubo niños que decían tener sentimientos por mi, pero yo me encargaba de pisotearles el animo y destrozarlos hasta el punto en que terminaban llorando, no se por que no hacia eso antes, se sentía tan bien el lastimar a los demás, mirar como lloran, ver el como sufren y se les destroza el corazón...es tan...gratificante...no me importa lo que me digan, ellos no tienen derecho a enamorarse de mi, el único al que le pertenece todo mi ser es a mi onii-chan, y el se murió...pero no por eso voy a serle infiel...

Debía sentirme mal por lo que hacia?...es decir, se lo jure...le jure a onii-chan que seguiría la ruta de la genocida...siento la determinación...la determinación de mi onii-chan en el centro de mi corazón...no lo dejare ir...luego de que crecí, comencé a interesarme en los seres sobre naturales...más específicamente en los ángeles, en los demonios y en los ángeles caídos, después de todo, aun recuerdo las palabras de mi onii-chan...aquel día.

"mata...mata a los hombres de alas de murciélago y los de alas blancas y negras...ellos...ellos...son...los culpables..."

y eso estaba dispuesta a hacer, los matare a todos...acabare con todos...los asesinare como ellos asesinaron a mi familia...la determinación de Onii-chan esta en mi corazón...la determinación de ser una genocida...la determinación de estar Hecha de A.M.O.R...el A.M.O.R. que onii-chan sentía por mi y que por estúpida jamas le correspondí hasta que ya era tarde...todos...todos esos seres bilbicos tienen la culpa...no me importa cuanto tarde...los encontrare...los eliminare...

No me sorprendería que esos seres fueran reales...después de todo es la única explicación a las plumas negras y blancas que vi junto a esos brillos rojos...no me importa cuando tenga que buscar...los matare...los masacrare a todos...los matare a todos...por que no es malo matar...por que...esa es mi ruta...

La Ruta De La Genocida...

Fin Prologo.

Hola, soy yo otra vez con mi segunda historia, esta vez nuevamente de Highschool DxD con Aria eh Issei nuevamente, esta vez en vez de tener elementos de Assasins Creed tiene elementos de lleno de mi juego favorito Rpg, Undertale, que en si, es un juegazo(gracias Toby Fox)que les recomiendo mucho, si bien en la historia no habrá spoilers del juego, les recomiendo muchísimo que se lo jueguen para que logren entender un poco de los elementos que estarán aquí presentes, en si al contrario que en El Sekiryuutei Mascara De Plata donde Issei y Aria están juntos en contra de todos literalmente, aquí nuestra querida Aria es la protagonista total, Issei tendrá participación en el fic pero segurisimo, pero no en gran medida que decida que es lo que Aria hará, al contrario, ella tiene control total de lo que hará, ahora veamos, para aquellos que sean entendidos de undertale se habrán dado cuenta que en este caso, Issei es algo así como El Chara de el fanfic, a que me refiero con esto? en si, Issei es como la obscuridad, la determinación maligna, el lado malo, la crueldad, la lucha, la furia, la ira, todo lo negativo, mientras que Aria es...coño no mal escrito, mejor dicho Era la Frisk del fanfic, la luz, el amor, la felicidad, la piedad, la bondad, el cariño, la comprensión, ect ect, hasta que bueno...todo se le fue arrebatado, y ¿quien no terminaría de una forma similar al perder a todos los que amas?, también quería aclarar que el romance entre Issei y Aria se dará, pero en una medida muy menor, por ello no coloque la categoría de romance en el fanfic, debido a que este sera mínimo, pero se dará pero bueno, espero que les guste esta historia, la escribiré paralelamente al El Sekiryuutei Mascara De Plata, bueno, sin más que decir, solo les pido que por favor jueguen undertale para entender y comprender(no es obligatorio, pero igual ire explicando unas cosas a lo largo del fic)en si, eso seria todo...nos vemos propiamente! te ah hablado Miguel16310 y te deseo Buenas Noches/Tardes/Días.

Posdata: A.M.O.R es una abreviación para la siguiente frase: Avance de Matanza y Odio sin Razón.

Posdata V2.0 esta palabra substituirá a "amor" la gran parte de la historia, pero cuando Aria hable de el amor de Issei y ella, habla del amor amor, de un hombre a una mujer, solo que le gusta utilizar la abreviación de Avance de Matanza y Odio sin Razón.


	2. Capitulo 1: La Voz y El Inicio

**Hola!, soy yo...bueno eso es obvio, no se me ocurre que decir así que simplemente aquí tienen el primer capitulo del fic, disfrútenlo.**

Opening: Flor de Maldad By Mago Rey: watch?v=b93hOrmsJKM

Valor, no mires atrás tu debes de cambiar

Dejar, el mal que causo tu infelicidad

Siempre la vida nos da otra oportunidad

De sentir el amor, otra vez

(se ve a un medallón dorado en forma de corazón con una foto de Issei Y Aria jóvenes cayendo al suelo y romperse en pedazos)

No te equivoques, ya no provoques

Pagar con karma esta situación

Y esto será solo una señal yo lo se

Terminas por llorar

(se ven tres siluetas, una con alas blancas, otra con alas negras y una con alas de murciélago, luego las siluetas se dividen mostrando miles de copias de estas mismas)

Todo regresa todo regresa

todo regresa todo regresa

Deseando mal siempre has odio en ti

Y te conviertes poco a poco

En una mujer de sal.

(Se ve a Aria sonriendo dulce eh inocentemente pero lentamente la imagen comienza a quebrarse cual espejo)

Volar, sentir y soñar te debe motivar

Tratar de ya corregir que no debes juzgar

Correr dejar de llamar a ese destino cruel

Que te puede atrapar, yo lo se

(se ve a Aria de niña lejos de todos debajo de un árbol mientras sostiene el collar con forma de corazón de Issei, en su bolsillo se encuentra el cuchillo)

Todo regresa todo regresa

todo regresa todo regresa

Siempre la vida te cobrara

Y tu debes cambiar una flor de maldad ya no ser

Aquí o mas aya

(se ve a Aria con el cuchillo en mano mirando hacia un espejo, en el reflejo se la ve a ella con Issei abrazándola sonriendo malévolamente mientras un brillo rojo esta en el fondo de sus ojos)

No te equivoques ya no provoques

Pagar con karma esta situación

La vida pondrá cerca a alguien

Que te lo mostrara

(se ve a la pequeña Aria correr esquivando lanzas de luz, en su pecho brilla un corazón brillante con toques negruzcos mientras empuña con fuerza su cuchillo, luego hace una voltereta esquivando múltiples estacas de hielo)

Todo regresa todo regresa

Siempre la vida te cobrara

Y tú debes cambiar una flor de maldad

Ya no ser aquí o mas haya

(se ve a los miembros del sequito gremory mirando por la ventana a la luna, entonces la imagen cambia a una Aria lastimada tocando lo que parece ser una estrella dorada en el suelo con un guantelete rojo)

No te equivoques ya no provoques

Pagar con karma esta situación

La vida pondrá cerca un ángel

Que te lo mostrara.

(entonces se ven múltiples imágenes de la familia Hyodou para luego finalizar con una imagen de Issei y Aria juntos, pero entonces esta se quiebra y se la ve ahora de 16 años llorando con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos, con su mano izquierda sujeta el collar en forma de corazón y con la derecha el cuchillo de Issei, lo último que se ve es un brillo carmesí en sus ojos y a una tétrica sonrisa detrás de ella para luego sonreír ella también)

Simbología:

 **"tonta"-murmullos-**

personaje: "ya no me jodas"-pensamientos-

[sabes, me gustaría saber a qué te refieres con el Reset]-Ddraig-

 **(nunca te rindas y siempre lucha por tus ideales y creencias)-?-**

El camino de la Genocida.

Capitulo 1: El poder del A.M.O.R.

La joven castaña se encontraba en el patio de su hogar sola, saco de su chaqueta tres flores, una rosa roja y dos rosas blancas, luego deposito las dos blancas en la tumba derecha y la izquierda y la roja en la tumba del medio, las tres tumbas tenían fotografías desgastadas de una pelinegra de ojos rojos, un hombre castaño de ojos color miel y en la del medio de un pequeño niño castaño de ojos amielados.

Aria: ya me voy, otou-san, oka-san, nii-kun...nos veremos en la tarde-dijo la joven mientras se terminaba de abrochar su chaqueta negra de su uniforme escolar para luego irse.

La joven cerró la puerta de su casa, en su mano un manojo de llaves con un llavero en forma de corazón que tenia la palabra A.M.O.R escrita en el, luego se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y fue a paso lento en dirección a la escuela.

Tenía su maletita con sus libros cargada en su espalda, un look sombrío debido a que sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, por lo cual solo se veían sus boca y nariz, de su cuello colgaba un bellísimo medallón con forma de corazón que también al igual que su llavero decía "A.M.O.R" pero tenia además de eso, talladas las iniciales "I x A" debajo de la misma, la joven continuo caminando hasta que llego a la entrada a la vista de todos los estudiantes que al igual que ella acudían a el instituto.

 **"mira, es la rara"** -dijo uno-

 **"tienes razón, mira lo solitaria que es"**

 **"da pena la verdad"**

 **"escuche que sus padres y su hermano murieron cuando era muy joven"**

 **"pobre chica, una ilusa perdedora y lo peor es que no tiene otro miembro familiar, jeh, como me gustaría haberme burlado de el resto de su familia"**

 **"es horrible, mírala, utilizando el uniforme masculino de la escuela, me da asco, es una mujer espantosa"**

 **"oye, mira su collar, es horrible, eso es para niños, a mi me daría vergüenza el tener algo así, de hecho ni lo usaría aunque fuera un regalo de mi novia"**

la joven castaña apretó fuertemente la manilla de su maletita, tenia fuertes deseos de sacar su cuchillo y obtener algo de A.M.O.R de parte de esas personas que se atrevían a insultar a su familia...a su madre...a su padre...a...a su onii-chan...

Aria: "ya verán hijos de puta"-pensó la chica mientras entraba en las instalaciones y comenzaba a subir las escaleras-"ya verán...pronto se van a arrepentir"

y luego de soltar sus pensamientos la joven se recostó en su asiento, abrió su maleta y saco sus libros de historia, corriendo unos cuantos papeles vio entre estos el cuchillo que tanto significado tenia para ella, la joven oculto este tapándolo con los papeles de guías y pruebas que tenía que resolver, luego de eso la joven tomo entre sus manos su medallón y lo abrió mostrando una foto de dos niños idénticos, una niña y un niño pequeñitos.

La joven sonrió mientras sentía como su ansiedad más obscura se detenía y la paz invadía su ser...la joven estaba calmada y feliz hasta que...

BAM!

fue el sonido de una mano apoyándose en su escritorio.

?: oh, miren quien esta aquí, la perra de la escuela-escucho la voz de una chica y la joven levanto la vista encontrándose con una castaña de cola de caballo.

Aria: Katase, la vice-presidenta del club de kendo-dijo monótonamente la joven mientras con un ligero movimiento de su derecha el medallón en forma de corazón se cerraba-se le ofrece algo, vice presidenta del club de kendo?-pregunto la joven mientras los mechones de su cabello se acomodaban debido al haber levantado la cabeza, ahora su ojo derecho estaba tapado por un largo mechón y el izquierdo estaba a la vista.

Katase: que tienes allí?-dijo la mujer mientras sonreía arrogantemente y de un tirón le arrebataba a la castaña su collar.

La joven se sobresalto al ver que su collar había abandonado su cuello y rápidamente comenzó a desesperarse abandonando su faceta solitaria.

Aria: ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO ES MIO!-grito rápidamente la chica mientras intentaba agarrar el collar pero maestra del shinai que poseía más fuerza física que ella con una sola mano hacia que esta no pudiese ponerse de pie de su asiento.

Katase: veamos que tienes aquí dentro-y apretando un botón la vice-presidenta abrió el collar revelando una fotografía, en esta se veían a dos niños castaños de ojos amielados, uno con un suéter verde con una gran raya horizontal amarilla en el centro y el mismo collar colgando de su cuello, la otra una niña idéntica al chico pero con un suéter celeste con dos franjas rosadas y delgadas-oh? puedo ver que la niña aquí eres tú por tu fea ¡cara!-dijo la joven mientras se apoyaba fuertemente en la cabeza de la oji-miel-

Aria: ARGH!-mascullo entre dientes al no poder ponerse de pie-devuélvemelo!-grito aun con el dolor de su cabeza la joven. más sin embargo sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

Katase: y quien es el niño aquí?-pregunto mientras acercaba su rostro al collar-es horrible, diría que incluso tiene una cara más fea que la tuya, nada más mira que espantoso suéter, me da asco! AJAJAJAJAJAJA-reía frenéticamente la joven mientras apretaba con fuerza el collar con forma de corazón.

*snif snif*

eran las lagrimas de la joven mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes y puños, queria defenderse, pero ella tenía más fuerza que la suya...que podía hacer...

"es horrible, diría que incluso tiene una cara más fea que la tuya"

como se atrevía a hablar así...de su onii-chan?!...miserable perra con complejo de superioridad...como se...atrevía?...

Katase: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-continuaban las risas mientras lagrimas debido a las carcajadas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de la joven...

Aria: para...-dijo suplicante la ojimiel-

Katase: no te di permiso de que hablaras rara!-grito la chica para luego tirar a Aria al suelo.

Aria: devuélvemelo-respondió la joven mientras lagrimas salían-por...por favor...

Katase: déjame pensarlo...mmm...NO!-entonces la joven saco de su estuche las tijeras y las acerco a la foto-de hecho creo que le hare más bonito...

lentamente la joven acercaba la tijera a la fotografía...entonces...

 **?: (levántate...)-una voz la llamaba fuertemente.**

más cerca...y más cerca...

 **?: (LEVANTATE Y PELEA! DEMUESTRA QUE ERES UNA MUJER CON AGALLAS!)-más fuerte-**

a tan solo un centímetro de la cara de su onii-chan...

 **?: (DEMUESTRA QUE ERES UNA GENOCIDA!)**

Tump Tump...Tump Tump...

y con ese último grito la joven abrió sus ojos mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazón...ahora lo había recordado...

Flash Back:

Aria: t...tu...tu colgante?-dijo sin poder creerlo la chica...este era el tesoro más preciado de su gemelo.

Issei: a donde voy...ya no lo necesitare más...por favor...siempre...siempre... **SIEMPRE SIGUE LA RUTA DEL GENOCIDA!** -grito con sus últimas fuerzas el joven.

Fin del Flash Back.

Aria: yo...y...yo...-susurro la joven mientras se ponía de pie.

Katase: eh?...dijiste algo perdedora?...me vas a rogar por que te devuelva a tu estúpida joya?-dijo la joven mientras miraba a la castaña poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

Aria:...yo...YO ESTOY HECHA DE A.M.O.R!-grito rápidamente la chica para luego golpear fuertemente a katase en todo el rostro.

Katase: ARGH!-grito la vice presidenta mientras se sobaba el rostro-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME!? QUE NO CONOCES TU LUGAR?! GENTE COMO TU SOLO SIRVE PARA ABUSAR DE ELLAS!-grito la joven mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero...

La castaña rápidamente piso las manos de la vice-presidenta del club de kendo impidiendo que se levantase, luego de eso se coloco su colgante al rededor de su cuello y lo miro para luego sonreír, después de eso lo soltó y miro a katase.

Aria: es un hermoso día afuera...los pájaros cantan...las flores florecen...en días como estos...personas como tú...DEBERIAN ARDER EN EL INFIERNO

PAM!

Katase: ARGH!-grito la joven mientras se cubría la cabeza, y no era para menos, Aria le había pegado con una silla.

PAM!

PAM!

PAM!

y luego de tres golpes más que abrieron una pequeña herida en la frente de la joven, dejando impactado a todo el salón, la castaña tiro al silla hacia algún lado y tomo a Katase por el cuello de su camisa.

Aria: Katase...cállate-respondió la joven mientras miraba fijamente a la presidenta del club de kendo quien se retorcía levemente por el dolor de su herida-te eh soportado, a ti y a todos los demás porque no quiero meterme problemas con escoria como ustedes, pero ya me estoy cansando de tu voz y comportamiento arrogante-luego de esas palabras la joven apretó el agarre alrededor del cuello de la chica obligándola a mirarla-si te vuelves a meter conmigo, no me contendré en absoluto...¿me has entendido?-respondió la joven mientras dejaba de ahorcar a la chica y la dejaba en el suelo.

RIIIING! RIIIIIING!

fue el sonido de la campanada indicando que ya era hora de iniciar las clases.

Nadie le dijo nada al profesor, cuando pregunto por katase en la lista, todos dijeron que estaba pero que se había caído y tenido una herida, por ende, se había ido a la enfermería.

las clases pasaron de forma normal para la joven de ojos amielados quien en ningún momento se sintió culpable, de hecho, se sentía más fuerte, se sentía más viva, pero no completa...no...había algo que necesitaba...algo...algo...algo que la había impulsado a defenderse y algo que la impulsaba a continuar...esa voz...

Aria: "Gracias"-pensó mentalmente la chica agradeciendo a quien sea quien le haya hecho recapacitar-"pero aun no está todo listo..."-dijo mientras los mechones de su cabello ocultaban una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

Recreo:

la joven se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras ajustaba su chaqueta y su camisa asegurándose de estar presentable, quizás muchos la juzgasen de poco femenina, pero realmente, ella en si misma tenía el pensamiento de que nadie podía verla como una chica, nadie excepto su querido onii-chan con quien realmente podía...mejor dicho pudo en alguna época pasada liberarse en todo su esplendor, ahora, que el se había ido hacia ya mucho tiempo no quería liberarse, quería ocultarse, después de todo, el era todo para ella y no iba a superar su muerte ni mucho menos olvidar su juramento con sangre, lagrimas y su primer beso.

 **"SIEMPRE SIGUE LA RUTA DEL GENOCIDA!"**

resonaba todos los días esa frase en su mente.

Aria: "no te preocupes"-pensó la chica mientras caminaba bajando las escaleras, no mirando hacia adelante, pero con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro-"siempre la seguiré...por ti...por que te amo...onii-chan"

PAF!

?: ¡AHRG!-fue un quejido femenino.

Aria: lo lamento-dijo secamente la joven mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano a su víctima-se encuentra bien?-pregunto la joven.

?: si, gracias-dijo la joven mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y se levantaba.

Aria: "esta sensación..."-pensó fríamente la chica mientras todos sus sentidos le alertaban que quien era esa tipa que le estaba tomando la mano no era alguien agradable en todos los aspectos-"esta joven no es una humana"

?: oh! buenas tardes señorita-dijo cortésmente la chica de cabello carmesí mientras miraba a la castaña de ojos amielados-sería tan amable de decirme su nombre por favor?-pidió la pelirroja cortésmente mientras la miraba, se notaba que era una chica de buenas intenciones

Aria: lo lamento, no tengo tiempo, además, detesto hablar con las personas-dijo cortante la joven, mientras sus manos sudaban-"qué demonios me pasa!?"-se cuestiono la chica, su corazón latía con fuerza y deseaba ver a esa joven...morir entre sus manos.

 **?2: (usa el cuchillo)-le llamo nuevamente la voz en su cabeza**

Aria: "lo siento no puedo...al menos...no ahora"-la joven continuo caminando alejándose de ese lugar.

?: que extraña chica-dijo la ojiverde mientras la miraba irse, pero extrañamente tenía una sonrisa interesante-le hablare a koneko de ella...creo que tengo una nueva adición a mi grupo...emana un aura...interesante...fufufufu-después de eso la pelirroja se fue caminando mientras sacaba unas piezas de su bolsillo.

Mientras tanto con Aria.

La joven castaña reanudo su labor y fue caminando hacia donde debía ir...a la enfermería...

Sabía perfectamente que a estas horas la enfermera debía estar comiendo en la sala de maestros junto a todos los adultos del colegio al igual que los alumnos oh jugaban oh comían sus alimentos.

y en efecto cuando entro no encontró nada más que la enfermería abandonada...casi...abandonada...

Katase: ZzZzZzZz

En efecto, Katase estaba durmiendo mientras su frente tenia una improvisada gasa hecha por la enfermera.

Aria se acerco a la cama de su enemiga y la miro con desdén mientras llevaba su mano a su bolsillo derecho sacando un cuchillo de aspecto viejo pero limpio y bastante brilloso.

Inserte: watch?v=EBhFHJMVfiI

Aria:...veamos si funciona de esta manera...el asesinarte katase...el vengarme...de todo lo que me has hecho...-susurraba la joven mientras miraba el rostro durmiente de su igual y con su mano izquierda que estaba libre tomaba el colgante de corazón-me llena de determinación!

ZAP!

de un solo cortazo con el cuchillo rebano por completo el rostro de la durmiente castaña quien murió con los ojos abiertos.

Aria abrió rápidamente sus ojos mientras su corazón latía con rapidez y fuerza...esto se sentía...tan...tan...TAN JODIDAMENTE BIEN!

CLACK CLACK CLACK!

eran los sonidos de los múltiples cuchillazos que daba la joven al cuerpo de su difunta enemiga, sin detenerse y sin quitar la psicópata sonrisa de su rostro

?: **(eres magnifica)** -fueron las palabras que resonaban en su mente mientras la joven sentía como una mano le tocaba el hombro y algo le susurraba al oído todas estas frases- **(eres simplemente fantástica...has hecho un buen trabajo...tu A.M.O.R a aumentado y tus Puntos de Experiencia también...te felicito...ahora...mira la magia de tus poderes...querida)**

entonces tan pronto como dejo de hablar la voz, la joven vio como el cuerpo de la castaña asi como la sangre que manchaba su ropa y la que manchaba la cama comenzaban a hacerce polvo...de la nada, todo el rastro de katase y del crimen cometido fueron transformados en polvo que debido al aire acondicionado del cuarto, se esparció por todas partes sin dejar rastro.

La Hyodou estaba impresionada por todo lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos miro el cuchillo con una sonrisa y se relamió los labios.

Aria: podría acostumbrarme a esto...-dijo mientras sonreía y salía del cuarto con una sonrisa, no quedaría rastro de sus enemigos en lo absoluto.

.

.

.

La joven salía de la escuela con su maletín colgando de su hombro por la correa que le habia integrado, nada más vasto matar a uno de los que hacia educación física y tomar tranquilamente su bolso y extraerle la correa y listo, ahora podría cargar sus pertenencias y su arma de forma más cómoda.

Aria caminaba por las calles de la ciudad hasta que se detuvo en un puente que daba vista al horizonte, se recargo y su rostro se torció en una mueca "feliz" entre comillas, mientras tomaba su colgante y centraba sus ojos en el gran rey de los astros quien se ocultaba para dar paso a su hermana la gran luna.

Aria: es un atardecer hermoso-susurro la joven mientras apretaba fuertemente su collar-me recuerda a cuando era feliz...

la chica estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando un joven se puso detrás de ella.

?: h-h-hola...-susurro el joven haciendo que Aria abandonase su rostro feliz y volviera a su tono frio de costumbre, se dio la vuelta y vio a su interlocutor.

Aria: se te ofrece algo pelmazo?-pregunto la joven con desde notorio y desagrado hacia el pelinegro de ojos morados quien la miraba sonrojado-"debe creer que estoy pendeja, soy yo quien engaña a los hombres para destrozarles el corazón, no al revés, se nota a kilómetros de distancia que este tipo esta fingiendo"-pensó analíticamente la joven mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos.

?: este...y-y...yooo...soy Yuu Amano-dijo el pelinegro mientras se sonrojaba-te eh visto varias veces pasar por aquí y...bueno...quería preguntarte si querrías salir conmigo...-dijo el tal Yuu Amano mientras veía fijamente a la chica.

Aria sonrió para sus adentros, estaba claro que ese tipo no era humano, todos los huesos y su voz interior le decía que así era.

?2: **(no es humano...recuerda tu promesa...mátalo...mátalo...MÁTALO!)** -exigía la voz fuertemente.

Aria: Claro por que no?-dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba los cabellos que tapaban sus ojos y rostro-seria un placer salir contigo-dijo "feliz" la castaña.

Yuu: perfecto! te veo el domingo en el centro comercial!-dijo animado el pelinegro para luego despedirse de ella y salir corriendo.

Aria sonrió cuando estuvo sola, luego se fue mientras su sonrisa no hacia nada más que crecer.

el domingo seria un día para recordar...

.

.

.

Aria se levanto de su cama desnuda, no le gustaba dormir vestida desde hacía años, se sentía más libre...y si su onii-chan estuviese vivo con gusto dormiría desnuda a su lado abrazándole con todas su fuerzas...pero eso ya era fantasía suya...

camino con pereza hasta el baño, se ducho, peino y se vistió con sus ropas típicas...su Suéter verde limón con sus dos franjas amarillas horizontales, su colgante en forma de corazón, sus shorts cafés, unas largas medias blancas con dos rayas azuladas, y sus zapatitos cafés.

bajo las escaleras de su hogar y se alimento con su cereal con algo de leche y luego miro la hora.

2:14 Pm

Perfecto, si iba a tener una cita con ese tipo se aseguraría de hacerle la peor de su corta eh inútil vida.

sin apresurarse, llevo su plato a la cocina y lo lavo, luego se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el centro del comedor y sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Aria: será divertido...Yuu-chan-dijo la joven mientras guardaba su cuchillo en su bolsillo y antes de salir de su casa fijo su vista en una esquina de la casa-será mejor salvar antes de salir, dudo que lo logre al primer intento-y luego de esas palabras, la joven levanto su palma y de esta salió un gran brillo dorado mientras respiraba calmadamente y pensaba en las siguientes palabras-"el tener una cita me llena de determinación"-y luego de pensar ello, en donde antes no había nada, apareció una estrella dorada que se movía insistentemente-perfecto...vámonos...

Luego de ese tedioso proceso de "Salvado" la joven finalmente abandono su hogar para dirigirse a su cita a la cual llegaba con una hora de retraso para su gusto.

Pero, ¿qué demonios hizo Aria? bueno, pues déjenme explicarles...

Flash Back: 2 días atrás, Viernes.

Luego de que Aria aceptase la cita y llegase a su casa, comenzó a "hablar" con su voz interior.

Aria: "tengo poderes?"-le pregunto mentalmente la joven a su inquilino.

?: **(claro que los tienes)** -le contesto la voz- **(tienes la determinación que se necesita! tienes el poder de salvar!)** -decía la voz con júbilo- **(tienes...el poder de condenar...el poder de obtener A.M.O.R...el poder de volver a todos tus enemigos polvo...el poder de reiniciar todo a cuando quieras...al punto que quieras...y nadie...nadie excepto tu y yo lo recordaremos...)**

la joven se sorprendió por esto mientras inconscientemente un brillo aparecía en su pecho, la joven bajo su mirada y se encontró con un corazón que brillaba en forma carmesí debajo de su collar dorado.

Aria: que...que es esto?-pregunto la joven mientras usando un espejo concentraba su vista en el brillo rojo que estaba en su pecho-acaso esto...es...una...?

Voz: **(si...exacto...esa es tu alma...el alma roja...tu determinación en forma espiritual...lo que te da tu poder...el poder del A.M.O.R...al parecer lo despertaste en su forma fisica cuando asesinaste a esa chica castaña y al joven en tu escuela...ese es tu poder...tu fuerza...tu determinación es todo...todo lo que te impulsa...tus ideales, tus deseos, tus sueños...tu promesa...todo impulsado por eso...)**

Aria: determinación...-concluyo la joven mientras sonreía-esto será interesante...

Fin Flash Back

La joven caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al centro comercial, con su rostro tierno como mascara ocultando su risa maniaca al ver que pronto moriría el pelinegro en sus manos, y hablando del rey de roma, en efecto, el susodicho estaba reposando en una banca en medio del centro con la cara de aburrido más grande que podría haber visto Aria alguna vez.

Aria: ya estoy aquí-dijo la joven con su mejor cara bonita que podía poner-esperaste mucho, yuu-kun?-le pregunto la joven mientras miraba el pelinegro ponerse de pie y mirarla "felizmente".

Yuu: bueno...no, llegue hace 15 minutos-dijo el pelinegro sonriente, Aria detecto de forma inmediata que era una mentira gorda como el grosor de su cuaderno de matemáticas-bueno, a donde quieres ir?-le pregunto sonriente.

Aria: me gustaría ir a "la morgue" comer algo-dijo la chica sonriente mientras pensaba en el funeral del monstruo que estaba frente a ella-"tranquilo...cuando acabe esta cita estarás suplicando por morir"...

Yuu: vale, como digas Ari-chan-dijo sonriente el ojimorado ofreciéndole la mano.

Aria la tomo, cabía destacar que nuevamente todo su cuerpo le rogaba por masacrar...su mano libre sudaba a montones, la necesidad de empuñar su arma blanca era monumental, pero aun no era el momento...no...aun no...

.

.

.

Restaurante:

El pelinegro se encontraba comiendo gustoso su comida, oh al menos eso aparentaba, por otra parte, el no era el único que fingía, Aria también comía su comida con una actuación de película merecedora de un óscar, estaba muriéndose pero de aburrimiento, lo único bueno, era que el "lo que sea que fuese" ese tipo, había ofrecido pagar la comida...

Aria: "al menos puedo devorar en paz sin tener que aflojar mi billetera"-penso la castaña mientras metía el tenedor con el trozo de carne en su boca y masticaba.

Yuu: esta deliciosa la comida Ari-chan?-pregunto el ojimorado sonriéndole.

Aria: si me encanta, gracias!-dijo la chica sonriéndole amablemente-"tu cabeza se veria mejor colgada en mi cuarto"

Yuu: eh querido preguntarte algo Ari-chan-dijo el pelinegro mirando en medio de los senos de la chica.

Aria: si? que es Yuu-kun?-pregunto la joven mientras sentía la mirada del pelinegro en su busto...no, no en sus pechos, si no en su collar.

Yuu: que es ese collar tan curioso que tienes en tu pecho?-pregunto mirando más de cerca la joya con forma de corazón.

Aria cambio...su rostro amable eh inocente se torció, ahora en una cara fría sin expresiones y su cabello cubría ambos ojos dándole un toque sombrío, claro estaba que el pelinegro se sorprendió.

Yuu: Ari-chan?-pregunto extrañado el joven mirando a su cita.

Aria:...ese...no es asunto tuyo yuu-kun...entendido?-dijo la chica con un tono de voz bastante perturbador.

Yuu:...está bien...si tu lo dices...-dijo extrañado el ojivioleta.

.

.

.

la cita había finalizado...ahora era el atardecer y la castaña y el pelinegro iban en dirección al parque.

Aria: "ya no lo aguanto más!"-pensó la castaña mientras comenzaba a temblar-"LO NECESITO! LO NECESITO ENTRE MIS MANOS!"Yuu-kun-llamo la chica-

Yuu: si?-pregunto el joven mirando a la castaña.

Aria: me permitirías ir al baño por favor? volveré en unos minutos-luego de decir eso la joven se metió dentro de los baños que estaban en el parque-...ya es hora...-luego de decir eso, Aria extendió su palma y en una de las esquinas de el baño, se genero una estrella dorada-salvado...ahora...vamos a probar mis nuevos poderes...

.

.

.

La castaña salió de la caseta de baños mirando al pelinegro parado frente a la fuente del parque, esta se acerco a él estando los dos frente a frente.

Aria: me la eh pasado muy bien en nuestra cita Yuu-kun...-dijo sonriente la joven-"pero la verdad es que no aguanto las ganas de acuchillarte y usar tu sangre como agua para ducharme"

Yuu: yo también Ari-chan...sabes...quería preguntarte algo...-dijo sonriente el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba a ella dejando su boca cerca de su hombro derecho-dime...Ari-chan...¿Morirías...por...mi?

 **?:(AHORA!)** -grito la voz en su cabeza por lo que rápidamente la chica metió su mano en su bolsillo derecho.

Aria: NO!-grito la Hyodou para luego pegar un cuchillazo al pelinegro pero este la había evadido a duras penas-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-reía locamente la chica mientras se sujetaba el rostro y su cuerpo temblaba-NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYAS PENSADO QUE MI VIDA SERIA TOMADA POR TI! JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! MISERO IDIOTA!-gritaba la estudiante mientras miraba al pelinegro con un rostro de ira total.

Yuu: no se cómo supiste lo que tenía planeado-dijo el joven mientras dos grandes alas negras salían de su espalda-pero no dejare...que te me escapes!-dijo furioso el ojivioleta mientras en su derecha se generaba una lanza de luz.

Aria: que gracioso! monstruo! necesitaras más que eso para poder acabar conmigo! por que...EL DESEO DE DESTRUIRTE Y DERROTARTE ME LLENA DE DETERMINACION!-y tras esas palabras, en donde estaba el collar dorado apareció un corazón carmesí que latía con esmero.

La joven sonrió cual psicópata mientras el agarre a su cuchillo se hacia más fuerte...era hora...de demostrar...el poder de su determinación...el poder del A.M.O.R...

Fin.

Ending: NateWantsToBattle - Ashes: watch?v=zxFDt3IIArw

Now this is genocide

The monster inside

The voices in your head

They're telling you to wash away

The crimson stains

To leave us all for dead

Now you're just a monster

(se ve a Aria caminando por las calles de Kuoh, luego de eso, abre sus ojos y entonces, todos quienes la rodean se convierten en polvo)

I know a way that you can cut every last tie

The friends you've made, how could you watch all of them die?

And every world that you destroy will burn as you planned

And in the end they're gonna fall and fall to your hand

I see your mind, now it's slipping faster

Kill or be killed, the only thing that matters

Across the land, all of their ashes scatter

Who's the monster now?

(se ve a los mous, a los serafines y a los cadres de grigory, luego de eso, se ve a Ddraig y a Albion)

Now this is genocide

The monster inside

The voices in your head

They're telling you to wash away

The crimson stains

To leave us all for dead

No one told you there's no going back

For once you attack

There's no way to prevent

Every single drop of blood you spill

Will stain, it's real

For death is permanent

You're just a monster

(se ve a Aria luchar fervientemente contra el sequito sitri y gremory al mismo tiempo, su cuchillo choca contra las espadas de kiba, luego le da una patada mandándolo a volar pero antes de que pueda hacer algo akeno lanza un rayo a su alma y esta se rompe, entonces se ve a la castaña levantarse de su cama con una mueca de ira)

And now you're just a monster

And I can see it in your smile and in your eyes

There's no compassion, no there's nothing left inside

Over and over, no you're never satisfied

Made your decision, now you're gonna have a bad time

I see your mind, now it's slipping faster

Kill or be killed, the only thing that matters

Across the land, all of their ashes scatter

Who's the monster now?

(se ve a la chica reír locamente mientras una lluvia de sangre se hace presente, su cuerpo es bañado en el liquido carmesí y sus ojos brillan de este mismo color)

Now this is genocide

The monster inside

The voices in your head

They're telling you to wash away

The crimson stains

To leave us all for dead

No one told you there's no going back

For once you attack

There's no way to prevent

Every single drop of blood you spill

Will stain, it's real

For death is permanent

You're just a monster

And now you're just a monster

And now you're just a monster

(finalmente se ve a Aria sonriendo a la cámara con una cara dulce y tierna para luego sus ojos brillar en color rojo y sus mejillas sonrojarse)

 **bueeeeno, lo prometido es deuda, dije que actualizaría esta historia conforme postee capítulos nuevos de El Sekiryuutei Mascara De Plata, pero bueno, poco importa eso, espero que les haya gustado, además para aquellos que tengan buen ojazo, se habrán dado cuenta de que este es el primer ending que hago en un fic, pronto hare uno para El Sekiryuutei Mascara De Plata, pero bueno eso es otra historia, hasta pronto, actualizare este capítulo con las faltas ortográficas corregidas cuando pueda, bye bye!.**


	3. Capitulo 2: El Primero De Muchos

YEEEY CAPITULO NUEVO! DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO! explicare mi situación actual al final del episodio, hasta pronto!.

Respondiendo Reviews:

Maurox000: me alegro verte de nuevo amiwuito Maurox000! y tambien me alegro que te guste la historia, y sip, se que hay un fanfic donde el protagonista es una chica, de hecho, es una versión femenina y Fujoshi de Issei...ósea...una versión Genderbender De High School DxD(el imaginarme a la versión femenina de Issei rodeada de versiones hombres del harem del anime original, me dan ganas de vomitar!...enserio)y que bueno que te haya intrigado la razón de por qué Aria se volvió una asesina con las palabras de Issei...Q.E.P.D. el pobrecito...pero buaaano, sobre tu teoría...no confirmare nada ni desmentiré nada ;) ese es el trabajo de un buen lector...disfruta del capítulo y hasta otra!.

Opening: Flor de Maldad By Mago Rey: watch?v=b93hOrmsJKM

Valor, no mires atrás tu debes de cambiar

Dejar, el mal que causo tu infelicidad

Siempre la vida nos da otra oportunidad

De sentir el amor, otra vez

(se ve a un medallón dorado en forma de corazón con una foto de Issei Y Aria jóvenes cayendo al suelo y romperse en pedazos)

No te equivoques, ya no provoques

Pagar con karma esta situación

Y esto será solo una señal yo lo se

Terminas por llorar

(se ven tres siluetas, una con alas blancas, otra con alas negras y una con alas de murciélago, luego las siluetas se dividen mostrando miles de copias de estas mismas)

Todo regresa todo regresa

todo regresa todo regresa

Deseando mal siempre has odio en ti

Y te conviertes poco a poco

En una mujer de sal.

(Se ve a Aria sonriendo dulce eh inocentemente pero lentamente la imagen comienza a quebrarse cual espejo)

Volar, sentir y soñar te debe motivar

Tratar de ya corregir que no debes juzgar

Correr dejar de llamar a ese destino cruel

Que te puede atrapar, yo lo se

(se ve a Aria de niña lejos de todos debajo de un árbol mientras sostiene el collar con forma de corazón de Issei, en su bolsillo se encuentra el cuchillo)

Todo regresa todo regresa

todo regresa todo regresa

Siempre la vida te cobrara

Y tu debes cambiar una flor de maldad ya no ser

Aquí o mas aya

(se ve a Aria con el cuchillo en mano mirando hacia un espejo, en el reflejo se la ve a ella con Issei abrazándola sonriendo malévolamente mientras un brillo rojo esta en el fondo de sus ojos)

No te equivoques ya no provoques

Pagar con karma esta situación

La vida pondrá cerca a alguien

Que te lo mostrara

(se ve a la pequeña Aria correr esquivando lanzas de luz, en su pecho brilla un corazón brillante con toques negruzcos mientras empuña con fuerza su cuchillo, luego hace una voltereta esquivando múltiples estacas de hielo)

Todo regresa todo regresa

Siempre la vida te cobrara

Y tú debes cambiar una flor de maldad

Ya no ser aquí o mas aya

(se ve a los miembros del sequito gremory mirando por la ventana a la luna, entonces la imagen cambia a una Aria lastimada tocando lo que parece ser una estrella dorada en el suelo con un guantelete rojo)

No te equivoques ya no provoques

Pagar con karma esta situación

La vida pondrá cerca un ángel

Que te lo mostrara.

(entonces se ven múltiples imágenes de la familia Hyodou para luego finalizar con una imagen de Issei y Aria juntos, pero entonces esta se quiebra y se la ve ahora de 16 años llorando con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos, con su mano izquierda sujeta el collar en forma de corazón y con la derecha el cuchillo de Issei, lo último que se ve es un brillo carmesí en sus ojos y a una tétrica sonrisa detrás de ella para luego sonreír ella también)

Simbología:

"tonta"-murmullos-

personaje: "ya no me jodas"-pensamientos-

[sabes, me gustaría saber a qué te refieres con el Reset]-Ddraig-

{sabes? esto se siente extrañamente familiar...}-Albion-

(nunca te rindas y siempre lucha por tus ideales y creencias)-?-

*efectos*

El camino de la Genocida.

Capitulo 2: El primero de muchos...

*CRACK* *ZAAAAP*

Fueron los sonidos de la lanza de luz del pelinegro chocar contra la cuchilla de la joven de cabello castaño.

Yuu: muy bien...debo admitir que eres fuerte niña...y tu cuchillo no es normal...dime quiero saber antes que mueras...¿que sacred gear tienes en tu poder?-pregunto el joven ojimorado mientras pegaba un salto retrocediendo y aterrizando en la fuente con sus alas negras fuera demostrando una majestuosa lluvia de plumas.

Aria: sacred...qué?-dijo la joven mientras su rostro cambiaba de una mueca torcida mezclada con ira a una mueca de curiosidad-no se de que estas hablando...pero eso no tiene caso alguno...de todas formas...-la joven sujeto con fuerza su cuchillo y su collar en forma de corazón se agitaba mientras el corazón carmesí en su pecho brillaba con fuerza-el único que morirá aquí ahora mismo serás tu y solo tu...Yuu-chan...-grito con fuerza la joven para luego correr con rapidez en contra del pelinegro.

Yuu: no tiene caso hablar contigo...solo eres la prueba que necesito para volverme un ángel caído de mayor rango gracias a Kokabiel-sama!-grito el joven ojimorado para luego crear una lluvia de lanzas de luz a su alrededor-muere estúpida!-grito con una mueca indescriptible de ira iracunda para luego las lanzas ir en contra de la joven.

*Boom* *boom* *boom*

fueron los sonidos de tres lanzas de luz chocar contra el suelo, la castaña corría con gran rapidez esquivando cuantas lanzas podía, sus piernas se estaban sobre esforzando.

Yuu: quédate quieta maldita puta!-grito el ángel caído mientras lanzaba una cuarta lanza en contra de la joven.

La ojimiel ejecuto un barrido en el suelo y luego poniéndose de pie estrello con fuerza sus rodillas en la mejilla del joven, la fuerza imprimida fue tal que un diente se desprendió de la boca del ojimorado y Aria callo de pie en la pileta.

El pelinegro caído rodo varias veces por el suelo hasta estrellarse en contra un árbol de espaldas y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Yuu:...¡!-el pelinegro se toco-su labio inferior con su mano derecha ensuciada de tierra...apretó su palma con fuerza y miro con una ira iracunda a su enemiga-TU! ZORRA SALIDA DE UNA PUTA MAL COGIDA! COMO MIERDAS TE ATREVEZ A DERRAMAR MI SANGRE! TE VOY A HACER PAGAR!

Y antes de que siquiera la joven pudiese abrir la boca una lluvia de lanzas de luz fueron en contra de ella, Aria reacciono rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia la izquierda.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

Eran los sonidos de las lanzas de luz enterrándose en el suelo y explotando, la joven pego un barrido en el suelo esquivando lanzas que se clavaron a su alrededor y luego se metió en el bosque siendo ocultada por los arboles.

Yuu: eso no te servirá de nada puta zorra!-grito con fuerza el ángel caído mientras extendía sus alas y se elevaba.

El pelinegro se elevo alto en el cielo, y invocando una lluvia de lanzas de luz las mando en el centro del bosque haciendo un punto despejado debido a que todos los arboles fueron brutalmente destruidos, y por ende allí se encontraba la joven.

Yuu: te encontré!-grito el pelinegro con una sádica sonrisa mientras en su derecha se creaba una lanza de luz y comenzaba a descender.

Mientras con Aria:

La joven tenía el cuchillo empuñado en su mano con una fuerza brutal, temblaba, pero no de miedo, de ira...y de...desesperación...ese sentimiento en su corazón...ese apetito...ese mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando mato a Katase en la enfermería y cuando mato sin razón aparente a uno de sus compañeros de clase...ese mismo sentimiento quemaba su corazón...le dolía...pero no la hacía sufrir...le dolía...el no poder matarlo.

?: (tranquila)-le hablo la oscura voz mientras la joven sentía como comenzaba a calmarse y su hambre por muerte comenzaba a mermar, dándole paso a su mente fría y pasiva, sin mencionar que sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuello abrazándola afectuosamente con mucho cariño y aprecio, algo que le brindaba una gran tranquilidad en su alma, por ende el corazón brillante de rojo en el pecho de la joven comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras el collar dorado se agitaba de izquierda a derecha-(shhhh shh shhhh...recuerda...piensa calculadoramente...ne?...no dejes que tu ira te gane...debes pensar con la cabeza fría...la recompensa será fabulosa...)-le dijo con un tono de voz frío la fantasmagórica voz, pero reconfortante.

Aria: hai-asintió la joven mientras apuntaba con su cuchillo al frente en dirección a el ser sobrenatural y debido a los rayos del sol el metal comenzó a brillar-puedes atacarme todo lo que quieras...pero al fin y solo hay un final y dentro de tu corazón sabes cual es igual que yo...-dijo la joven mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío, el sol casi se estaba ocultando haciendo de Aria en su pose actual con el metal de su cuchillo brillante una escena digna de un pintor-tu desaparición!.

Yuu: CALLATE!-grito nuevamente para luego ambos salir corriendo el uno contra el otro con sus armas empuñadas.

*CLANK!* *ZAAAAPPPP*

La luz dorada de la lanza y el frio metal duro y rígido del cuchillo chocaron una vez más, ambos imprimiendo toda la fuerza posible hasta que...

Yuu: AJA!-grito el pelinegro para luego patear la rodilla de la joven.

Aria: GAH!-grito debido a que le había roto su hueso del fémur derecho, la castaña cayó al suelo y entonces antes de que pudiese pararse...

*ZAT*

fue el sonido de la lanza de luz...clavándose y penetrando de un lado a otro el pecho justo en donde estaba el corazón rojo de la chica dejándola como una brocheta.

Yuu: debo decir...-dijo el pelinegro cruzado de brazos mientras miraba con desdén a la joven-que eres...no...que eras una pendeja muy fuerte...es extraño eso en mujeres, después de todo-y con una cara arrogante el joven se tomo el mentón-nosotros los hombres somos los fuertes en todo y ustedes las inútiles...JAJAJAJJAJAJA

La Hyodou frunció el seño con ira, aparte de indeseable y sádico ese miserable hijo de mil putas era un machista total...

Aria: *CAUGH!* *CAUGH!*-tosió sangre la joven mientras sus parpados comenzaban a ser pesados-

Yuu: ohh? te vas a morir ya?...-dijo con un tono falso de ironía-me quedare un rato para ver como sufres tus últimos momentos...y de paso para asegurarme de que quedes bien muerta puta ridícula...-dijo el chico mientras se sentaba al lado del cuerpo de la joven y tomaba la lanza de luz-esto ya no será necesario-dijo para luego comenzar a retirarla del cuerpo de Aria.

Aria: GAAAAAAAGH!-grito la chica mientras sujetaba con fuerza su corazón carmesí, pero también asegurándose de que el collar con resultase lastimado-ITTAI! ITTAIO!

Yuu: más vale que te duela...-dijo el joven para luego quitar por completo la lanza, demostrando el agujero en el pecho de la joven y extrañamente el corazón rojo aun estaba allí intacto...pero entonces comenzó a agrietarse-que poderes más extraños los tuyos niña...pero no te servirán para donde te diriges...

La joven comenzó a cerrar los ojos, el pelinegro vio como el corazón estaba repleto de grietas, casi al punto del quiebre.

Aria:...nos...volveremos...a...en...con...trar...-dijo la chica con su último aliento mientras sus ojos cambiaban sorprendiendo al pelinegro, ahora los ojos amielados de la chica tenían la pupila era roja brillante en vez de negra y la esclerótica era negra, pero entonces...con una voz masculina que nunca había oído el pelinegro la joven dijo esta vez si sus últimas palabras- **Y CUANDO NOS ENCONTREMOS! ESTE NO SERA EL FINAL!**

y tras esas últimas palabras el corazón carmesí finalmente se destrozo en pedazos, y el cuerpo de la joven dejo de moverse.

Yuu estaba perturbado, se sujeto su cabeza mientras miraba al cielo, no sabía por que...pero esas palabras salidas de la boca de la joven en conjunto con aquella voz masculina se habían clavado en su alma y corazón de forma total hasta en lo más profundo y oscuro de su ser...no sabía por qué...pero de alguna forma esa frase final se sentía como si fuera algo más que las palabras de una moribunda...se sentían...como una promesa...

Yuu: jah...como si eso fuese a pasar...tonta prostituta...-y tras esas palabras el pelinegro se fue volando y la barrera desapareció.

Tiempo después:

un brillo proveniente de un circulo carmesí apareció en aquel punto desolado del bosque, de este salieron un grupo de personas, del círculo rojo aparecieron una pelirroja de ojos verde-azulados, un rubio, una peliblanca lolita y una pelinegra de cola de caballo, eran Rias Gremory y Su sequito, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou y Himejima Akeno.

Rias: vaya, así que esta chica y su sacred gear realmente son formidables-señalo la pelirroja mientras miraba por todo el lugar-fue capaz de darle pelea a un ángel caído ella sola...

Akeno: fufufufu, es una lástima que no hayamos podido socorrerla-dijo la pelinegra con un toque elegante mientras sonreía y ponía una mano en su mejilla-

Koneko: *snif snif snif* huele a odio-dijo la peliblanca mientras miraba el área.

Rias: bueno, a lo que estamos aquí-dijo la pelirroja mientras extendía su palma y de esta salía una caja de madera de caoba, abrió la tapa y saco 8 peones de un tablero de ajedrez-Hyodou Aria-comenzó a recitar la pelirroja mientras depositaba las 8 piezas en el hueco donde estaba la joven-a partir de ahora vivirás por mí y para mi...cierra este trato conmigo y vuélvete mi sirviente...

y tras esas palabras el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a brillar con fuerza...y entonces todos vieron como el brillo rojo de las piezas iba al pecho de la castaña y se contraía formando un corazón, luego este se posiciono en donde estaba el hueco que la había matado y este se reconstruyo...el cuerpo de la chica que hasta ahora había estado flotando descendió al suelo, los demonios de Kuoh esperaban que la joven estuviese inconsciente pero...extrañamente se mantenía de pie.

Rias: Aria?-llamo la pelirroja a su nueva peón.

(Inserte: watch?v=tJOlKyPfjjY&annotation_id=annotation_4046523099&feature=iv&src_vid=mrFBlWgmz88 )

el cabello castaño de la joven ondeaba con el viento...sus ojos estaba cubiertos por mechones, la chica extrañamente empuñaba su cuchillo con fuerza y llevo su mano a su alma, lo que los demonios veían como corazón rojo flotante en su pecho.

Aria: estoy viva?-susurro la joven con una voz apagada que hiso que los demonios sintiesen un escalofrió en sus columnas-

Koneko: buchou...-llamo la peliblanca mientras se ponía en posición de ataque al igual que Kiba y Akeno-ella es peligrosa!

Rias: eh?-dijo extrañada la Gremory.

La castaña tomo su alma en su palma izquierda y la elevo a su rostro mirándola con atención.

Aria: eh?...vaya...estoy contaminada con...piezas de ajedrez?-dijo la chica mientras sonreía y elevaba su cuchillo a la altura de su alma-no por mucho tiempo.

Rias: ESPERA!-grito la pelirroja intentando detenerla pero.

*ZAP!*

el cuchillo se clavo en el corazón rojo, y luego comenzó a clavarlo ocho veces en ocho puntos distintos.

Aria: ya está...mi alma debe mantenerse pura eh intacta...después de todo...

Entonces del corazón rojo cayeron ocho peones de ajedrez sorprendiendo a los demonios presentes, entonces los ojos de la chica brillaron en carmesí y estaban a la vista revelando unos ojos con la esclerótica negra, un iris color miel y una pupila roja, junto a una sádica sonrisa con las mejillas rojas.

Aria: NADA NI NADIE PUEDE CONTAMINAR EL ALMA Y LA DETERMINACION QUE ME DIO MI AMADO ONII-CHAN!-grito con fuerza la joven para luego empuñar su cuchillo hacia los seres en frente de ella.

Rias: t...t...tu...removiste...las...piezas?-dijo impactada la pelirroja sin poder creer que sus ocho peones estuviesen en el suelo en frente de la castaña.

Aria: oh?-dijo extrañada la joven mientras sonreía-el príncipe de Kuoh, la mascota de la academia y las dos onee-samas son demonios?...que interesante...-dijo la joven mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandaba más dándole un aspecto tétrico-voy a divertirme mucho.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero Rias uso su brazo y les negó el ataque.

Rias: koneko...encárgate-dijo la chica con una mirada triste.

Koneko: hai, buchou.

Tras eso la peliblanca salto en dirección a la joven.

Aria: bien!, me cargare a la Nekomata primero!-grito la chica sonriente haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por la frase dicha-ALLA VOY YO!

ambas mujeres se lanzaron la una contra la otra, Koneko estaba furiosa por lo dicho por la chica, ¿cómo se atrevía...?, daba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra pero la joven esquivaba dando volteretas y girando en su propio eje como si bailase break dance.

Aria: ya me cansaste, tabla de planchar andante!-tras estas palabras la joven sin mucho esfuerzo esquivo uno de los puños de la peliblanca y...

*ZAAAAP*

un cuchillazo en el rostro de la peliblanca de forma horizontal haciendo que sangre roja saliese de ella y manchase el rostro y boca de la joven Hyodou, dejando impactados a los presentes, Aria no se detuvo y dando una patada certera a el abdomen de la lolita la mando lejos de ella.

Aria: mocosa impertinente, creer que puedes detenerme, Mascota de Kuoh-dijo la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Rias Gremory-sabes algo? me despertaste de mi letargo justo cuando estaba a punto de Cargar mi partida, puta asquerosa!-grito la joven insultando enormemente a la chica.

Rias: ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MI SIRVIENTE Y MÁS AUN A INSULTARME?! MALDITA HUMANA! YO QUE TE DI LA VIDA ME RECHAZAS!-grito iracunda la pelirroja-¡SE ACABO! TE MATARE!

Gremory extendió su palma y comenzó a disparar múltiples esferas negras con aura roja en dirección a la joven.

Hyodou por su parte comenzó a correr en dirección a donde estaba Koneko, lo cual fue visto por Kiba, quien usando su velocidad de caballero fue por el cuerpo de su compañera torre y volvió a donde su ama, por parte de Aria esta seguía esquivando sin mucho malestar las esferas de la heredera de uno de los 72 pilares.

Aria: vaya, debo admitir que tus ataques son fuertes y poderosos, Rias Gremory-dijo la joven mientras caía de pie esquivando la ultima esfera-pero eres demasiado lenta...y te haces llamar luchadora?-dijo la joven con una sonrisa mirando a la pelirroja.

Kiba: tu miserable irrespetuosa!-grito el peli dorado adelantándose a sus compañeros invocando dos espadas, una de oscuridad y otra de fuego y lanzándole dos estocadas a la castaña de forma horizontal.

Aria dio una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar al rubio y en el aire mientras aun estaba aterrizando Kiba fue con ella y le lanzo una estocada Vertical.

*CLANK*

fue el sonido de metal del cuchillo de la joven chocando contra las dos espadas del rubio pero lo que no conto la joven fue que...

Rias: detrás de ti estúpida malagradecida!-grito gremory furiosa mientras disparaba una esfera de poder de la destrucción.

Aria: EH?!-entonces la castaña giro la cabeza quitándole atención a Kiba y este le pateo en la espalda lanzándola en contra de la esfera-GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-comenzó a gritar fuertemente la chica al contacto con la gran esfera de poder negro con carmesí.

el cuerpo de la castaña comenzó a ser consumido lentamente hasta que por fin...termino desintegrado...todos estaban cayados sin decir ni una sola palabra...Rias estaba cabizbaja mientras miraba los ocho peones, solo se dio la vuelta y miro a su servidumbre...

Rias: vámonos...

así, los gremorys abandonaron la escena del crimen...lamentándose por lo cometido.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto...en otro lugar...en otro plano...en otro...mundo...una joven castaña abría los ojos lentamente.

?: affff...bien...aqui nuevamente...pero esta vez es más...largo...la primera vez no pude examinarlo bien-dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie y sujetaba su collar de corazón dorado.

así es, era Aria quien ahora se encontraba en un mundo total y completamente negro, pero detrás de ella había una gran imagen, en esta, una pelinegra de ojos rojos, a su lado derecho un adulto castaño de ojos color miel, y entre los dos adultos dos pequeñuelos, una chica de larga melena castaña y ojos color miel con un suéter celeste con dos rayas horizontales rosadas con una bufanda roja brillante, al lado de ella...un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa dulce, tenía un suéter verde con cuello de tortuga con una gran franja amarilla en el centro horizontalmente, y un collar de corazón dorado colgando de su pecho...

Se trataba de la familia Hyodou cuando aún estaba completa...

la joven miro atrás de ella, enfrente de la imagen habian dos grandes cuadros negros con letras blancas...

CONTINUAR. RESEETEAR.

y arriba de estos había un recuadro grande:

Nombre: Aria Hyodou.

A.M.O.R: 3.

Puntos de EXP: 50/60

ultimo guardado: Baños del parque de Kuoh.

Víctimas:

Katase.

Compañero de clases.

la joven sonrió mirando el recuadro grande con el recuento de sus víctimas, se giro y miro hacia el vacio.

Aria: puedo comunicarme contigo aqui adentro?!-grito la joven esperando respuesta.

.

.

.

?: claro que puedes-respondió la voz pero esta vez sonaba por todas partes como si de un eco se tratase-siempre estaré contiguo vayas donde vayas y estés donde estés...pero...te aconsejo algo...aléjate de los demonios del clan Gremory, ellos son fuertes a su manera, pero tu Nivel y tus Puntos de EXP no serán de nada en contra de ellos...espera...cuando tu A.M.O.R este en cierta cantidad de nivel podrás enfrentarte a ellos...por ahora...déjame darte la bienvenida...a..."El DataWorld" desde aquí, puedes controlar tu partida...puedes elegir reiniciar el mundo desde cero y iniciar desde el momento en que tu gemelo te entrego su poder...oh...puedes cargar tu ultimo salvado...

Aria: entonces...¿este será mi primer cargado?-respondió la joven cruzada de brazos mirando hacia el "Horizonte" de aquel basto mundo negro.

?: claro...el primero de muchos...así como ese ángel caído será el primer ser sobre-natural al que mates...

la castaña sonrió, se dio la vuelta y puso su mano sobre el panel que decía "Cargar" y sus ojos brillaron en color carmesí.

Aria: si...el será...

EL PRIMERO DE MUCHOS!.

Fin.

Ending: NateWantsToBattle - Ashes: watch?v=zxFDt3IIArw

Now this is genocide

The monster inside

The voices in your head

They're telling you to wash away

The crimson stains

To leave us all for dead

Now you're just a monster

(se ve a Aria caminando por las calles de Kuoh, luego de eso, abre sus ojos y entonces, todos quienes la rodean se combierten en polvo)

I know a way that you can cut every last tie

The friends you've made, how could you watch all of them die?

And every world that you destroy will burn as you planned

And in the end they're gonna fall and fall to your hand

I see your mind, now it's slipping faster

Kill or be killed, the only thing that matters

Across the land, all of their ashes scatter

Who's the monster now?

(se ve a los mous, a los serafines y a los cadres de grigory, luego de eso, se ve a Ddraig y a Albion)

Now this is genocide

The monster inside

The voices in your head

They're telling you to wash away

The crimson stains

To leave us all for dead

No one told you there's no going back

For once you attack

There's no way to prevent

Every single drop of blood you spill

Will stain, it's real

For death is permanent

You're just a monster

(se ve a Aria luchar fervientemente contra el sequito sitri y gremory al mismo tiempo, su cuchillo choca contra las espadas de kiba, luego le da una patada mandándolo a volar pero antes de que pueda hacer algo akeno lanza un rayo a su alma y esta se rompe, entonces se ve a la castaña levantarse de su cama con una mueca de ira)

And now you're just a monster

And I can see it in your smile and in your eyes

There's no compassion, no there's nothing left inside

Over and over, no you're never satisfied

Made your decision, now you're gonna have a bad time

I see your mind, now it's slipping faster

Kill or be killed, the only thing that matters

Across the land, all of their ashes scatter

Who's the monster now?

(se ve a la chica reír locamente mientras una lluvia de sangre se hace presente, su cuerpo es bañado en el liquido carmesí y sus ojos brillan de este mismo color)

Now this is genocide

The monster inside

The voices in your head

They're telling you to wash away

The crimson stains

To leave us all for dead

No one told you there's no going back

For once you attack

There's no way to prevent

Every single drop of blood you spill

Will stain, it's real

For death is permanent

You're just a monster

And now you're just a monster

And now you're just a monster

(finalmente se ve a Aria sonriendo a la cámara con una cara dulce y tierna para luego sus ojos brillar en color rojo y sus mejillas sonrojarse)


	4. Capitulo 3: Quiero Lastimaros a Todos

Opening: Flor de Maldad By Mago Rey: watch?v=b93hOrmsJKM

Valor, no mires atrás tu debes de cambiar

Dejar, el mal que causo tu infelicidad

Siempre la vida nos da otra oportunidad

De sentir el amor, otra vez

(se ve a un medallón dorado en forma de corazón con una foto de Issei Y Aria jóvenes cayendo al suelo y romperse en pedazos)

No te equivoques, ya no provoques

Pagar con karma esta situación

Y esto será solo una señal yo lo se

Terminas por llorar

(se ven tres siluetas, una con alas blancas, otra con alas negras y una con alas de murciélago, luego las siluetas se dividen mostrando miles de copias de estas mismas)

Todo regresa todo regresa

todo regresa todo regresa

Deseando mal siempre has odio en ti

Y te conviertes poco a poco

En una mujer de sal.

(Se ve a Aria sonriendo dulce eh inocentemente pero lentamente la imagen comienza a quebrarse cual espejo)

Volar, sentir y soñar te debe motivar

Tratar de ya corregir que no debes juzgar

Correr dejar de llamar a ese destino cruel

Que te puede atrapar, yo lo se

(se ve a Aria de niña lejos de todos debajo de un árbol mientras sostiene el collar con forma de corazón de Issei, en su bolsillo se encuentra el cuchillo)

Todo regresa todo regresa

todo regresa todo regresa

Siempre la vida te cobrara

Y tu debes cambiar una flor de maldad ya no ser

Aquí o mas aya

(se ve a Aria con el cuchillo en mano mirando hacia un espejo, en el reflejo se la ve a ella con Issei abrazándola sonriendo malévolamente mientras un brillo rojo esta en el fondo de sus ojos)

No te equivoques ya no provoques

Pagar con karma esta situación

La vida pondrá cerca a alguien

Que te lo mostrara

(se ve a la pequeña Aria correr esquivando lanzas de luz, en su pecho brilla un corazón brillante con toques negruzcos mientras empuña con fuerza su cuchillo, luego hace una voltereta esquivando múltiples estacas de hielo)

Todo regresa todo regresa

Siempre la vida te cobrara

Y tú debes cambiar una flor de maldad

Ya no ser aquí o mas aya

(se ve a los miembros del sequito gremory mirando por la ventana a la luna, entonces la imagen cambia a una Aria lastimada tocando lo que parece ser una estrella dorada en el suelo con un guantelete rojo)

No te equivoques ya no provoques

Pagar con karma esta situación

La vida pondrá cerca un ángel

Que te lo mostrara.

(entonces se ven múltiples imágenes de la familia Hyodou para luego finalizar con una imagen de Issei y Aria juntos, pero entonces esta se quiebra y se la ve ahora de 16 años llorando con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos, con su mano izquierda sujeta el collar en forma de corazón y con la derecha el cuchillo de Issei, lo último que se ve es un brillo carmesí en sus ojos y a una tétrica sonrisa detrás de ella para luego sonreír ella también)

Simbología:

"tonta"-murmullos-

personaje: "ya no me jodas"-pensamientos-

[sabes, me gustaría saber a qué te refieres con el Reset]-Ddraig-

{sabes? esto se siente extrañamente familiar...}-Albion-

(nunca te rindas y siempre lucha por tus ideales y creencias)-?-

*efectos*

El camino de la Genocida.

Capitulo 3: Quiero lastimarlos a todos!

Cuando Aria abría los ojos de nuevo, se vio a sí misma en el baño público, sonrió al ver que el poder del el Reset y el Load funcionaban a toda su capacidad, La castaña salió de los baños viendo a Yuu frente a la pileta con una cara de fastidio total, la chica sonrió y salió de los baños estando frente a frente del pelinegro.

Aria: y bueno, Yuu-kun, que querías decirme?-pregunto la chica sonriente mientras sudaba, sus ansias de asesinato estaban saliendo a flote.

el pelinegro se acerco a ella y le susurro de manera sensual y dulce la misma frase de la línea temporal anterior.

Yuu: morirías por mi?-pregunto sonriente mientras tenía su boca cerca del oído de la chica de castaña melena.

Aria: no, pero a ti te gustaría morir por mi?!-grito con ira y furia la chica mientras su rostro se deformaba en una cara de locura pura debido a la adrenalina y al odio que recorría por sus venas en ese mismo momento.

*ZAP*

fue el sonido del rápido cuchillo enterrándose en el estomago del pelinegro quien abrió los ojos impresionado.

Yuu: hija de perra!-grito furioso el de ojos violetas para luego golpear el rostro de la castaña con fuerza.

*POM*

fue el sonido de el puño del ángel caído mandando a Aria hacia atrás, la chica no soltó el cuchillo y al ser lanzada hacia atrás este salió del torso del pelinegro el cual extendió sus grandes alas emplumadas con lanza de luz en mano.

Yuu: pagaras por eso puta zorra!-grito furioso mientras lanzaba varias lanzas de luz a la chica.

Aria comenzó a correr en zigzag esquivando todas las armas mágicas del ser bíblico, la chica al igual que en la vez anterior se oculto entre los arboles del bosque.

Yuu: no escaparas de mi puta de mierda!-grito con gran ira y una vena latiente en su frente el ángel caído y al igual que la vez anterior destruyo con una lluvia de lanzas de luz el centro del bosque y al no verla comenzó a caminar por este lugar buscándola.

Mientras tanto, la Hyodou se encontraba oculta entre los árboles que quedaban mirando desde la obscuridad como el inepto la buscaba sin éxito.

Aria: idiota-susurro la chica mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de la línea temporal anterior donde la tetuda y el resto de sus perros falderos llegaron hacia poco-jeh, debo apresurarme de matar a ese miserable antes de que lleguen la pechugona y su grupo de inútiles demonios, pero necesito algún ataque a distancia...que puedo hacer?

?: (yo puedo orientarte en ello si lo deseas querida)-dijo la voz mientras Aria miraba hacia el frente encontrándose con una figura humana pero esta era totalmente negra y tenía los ojos rojos.

Aria: valla, esta es tu forma física?-pregunto la mujer mientras escondía su cabeza entre el tronco del árbol debido a que Yuu estaba mirando hacia donde ella estaba-no es muy creativa que digamos.

?: (si burlarte de mi te place, pues hazlo, no tengo ningún problema, pero si quieres aprender a cómo usar de manera correcta ese cuchillo que te dio tu hermano menor hacia ya un tiempo, para eso estoy).

Aria: vale vale, entendí, dime qué debo hacer?-pregunto curiosa la mujer.

?: (muy bien, antes que nada debes saber que cada ser humano posee magia, hasta tu, así que para canalizarla solo se basta con un par de pensamientos mientras utilizas un objeto para canalizar el poder que tienes en tu interior y poder liberarlo de la manera que te plazca a través de ese objeto en cuestión as que, primero que nada apunta con el cuchillo hacia ese hijo de puta)

Aria: lenguaje soez-dijo en un tono de regaño mientras tomaba su arma y la apuntaba en contra del pelinegro-ya, ¿ahora qué?

?: (relájate, piensa en que quieres disparar una medialuna hecha de energía y está todo listo).

Aria:...-la Hyodou cerró los ojos, se relajo y entonces...

*puum*

Fue el sonido de una especie de Medialuna hecha de energía roja saliendo de la hoja del cuchillo de Aria yendo a por Yuu, quien no se dio cuenta a tiempo y fue golpeado de lleno por el ataque de energía de la chica.

Yuu: ARGH!-grito el ángel caído mientras caía al suelo de rodillas por el dolor debido a la herida en su espalda causada por el ataque de la chica oculta entre los arboles del campo de batalla.

Aria rápidamente salió a la carrera de su escondite con el cuchillo en mano mientras sonreía de manera psicópata, había logrado dañar a su objetivo y de paso lastimarle gravemente, eso era toda una proeza, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca empuño su cuchillo de manera inversa y pego un salto dispuesta a clavárselo en el rostro.

*ZACK*

fue el sonido de la carne siendo atravesada por el frio metal, Aria fallo por poco su ataque enterrando su arma en el hombro del ángel caído quien se agitaba de manera errática.

Yuu: AAAARGH! ZORRA MISERABLE!-gritaba el caído mientras se agitaba de manera errática intentando sacar a Aria de su espalda, pero era inútil, la chica puso sus rodillas sobre el ángel de negras alas impidiendo que se levantase-AAAAAAAARG!

Aria: JAJAJAJAJAJA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! PERO QUE DEBILUCHO DE MIERDA QUE ERES HIJO DE PUTA! SOLO BASTO UN ATAQUE A DISTANCIA Y BOOM ESTAS MUERTO! RETORCIENDOTE ENTRE MIS MALDITAS MANOS Y ESTOCADAS COMO UNA PUTA CUCARACHA AGONIANTE!

*ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK*

eran las múltiples estocadas que daba la chica al cuerpo del ángel caído quien gritaba sin compasión debido al dolor.

Yuu: ya te dije...¡QUE ME SUELTES!-y con todas sus fuerzas el pelinegro uso sus alas para mandar a Aria lejos de el.

La castaña cayo rondando al suelo y se puso de pie con rapidez mirando como el pelinegro a pesar de tener unas veinte oh quince puñaladas en la espalda seguía al menos en un estado "decente" para pelear entre comillas.

Yuu: pagaras por eso puta inútil!-grito furioso mientras generaba unas cuantas lanzas de luz y se las lanzaba a la chica.

Aria no se quedo atrás, en cambio apunto su cuchillo hacia las lanzas de luz y salieron 5 medialunas de energía que chocaron con estas, la quinta restante salió de entre el humo causado por el choque de técnicas y se dirigía a Yuu, quien no podía volar decidió pegar un barrido hacia la izquierda esquivando por muy poco el ataque.

Aria: ya veo, Yuu-chan-susurro la joven mientras veía como el pelinegro la miraba con odio y furia-tu cuerpo no está para esquivar mis ataques por siempre...por ende...-la joven apretó su cuchillo con fuerza mientras sonreía de manera dulce, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas-solo tengo que atacarte de manera incesante hasta que mueras...ne?

Yuu: no me dejare matar por una estúpida como tú! qué clase de sacred gear tienes?! jamás eh escuchado de un cuchillo con semejantes poderes!

Aria: sacred gear?-dijo la chica con una cara curiosa, hablo de ello en la línea temporal anterior pero no sabía a que se refería-ni siquiera se de que hablas...no tengo ni idea que es un sacred gear yuu-chan, esta arma que vez me la dio mi onii-chan cuando murió en mis labios hace muchos años...este cuchillo...ES LO QUE ME DA DETERMINACION PARA DESTRUIRTE A TI Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS!-grito llena de ira la castaña mientras recordaba la cara de agonía de Issei en aquel entonces-Y COMO YA TE EH DICHO DE MIS PLANES NO PODRE DEJARTE VIVIR!

entonces la mujer de amielados orbes concentro más de su energía en su cuchillo y de este salieron nuevamente 5 medialunas carmesíes, que el pelinegro contrarresto con lanzas de luz creando una pequeña nube de humo en el lugar.

Mientras tanto:

Academia de Kuoh:

Rías se encontraba tomando té de manera elegante y relajada con los ojos cerrados, era ya de tarde y se encontraba relajada, no había problemas ni preocupaciones que perturbasen su tarde de relajo...

Koneko: Buchou-llamo la inexpresiva peliblanca-siento una extraña firma de energía en la ciudad-dijo la chica llamando la atención de Rías, Akeno y Kiba.

Akeno: ara ara~ koneko-chan-dijo la pelinegra sonriente-veo que los ángeles caídos aun no aprenden su lección, deberíamos hacer algo Rías?-pregunto Himejima con gracia.

Rías: la verdad, creo que si akeno, tengo el presentimiento de que nos encontraremos algo muy interesante-dijo sonriente la pelirroja mientras ella y todo su sequito se iban en un circulo mágico.

Campo de batalla:

la castaña ahora estaba aun lanzándole a Yuu medialunas de energía quien con mucha dificultad las esquivaba y contraatacaba con algunas lanzas de luz de manera débil.

Yuu: AAAAARGH!-el pelinegro le lanzo unas cuantas lanzas de luz a la chica quien, sin mucho esfuerzo las redujo a nada-n...no puede ser...esto no puede estarme pasando...YO DEBERÍA GANAR!

Entonces Aria tomo al Ángel caído del cuello apretándolo con fuerza mientras sus ojos brillaban en rojo y sus mejillas también.

Aria: no en esta vida...yuuuu-kun~...bay bay! fue un gusto ser tu cita...además...tu recuerdas lo que te dije en la línea temporal anterior no es así?...

Entonces el pelinegro abrió los ojos impresionado, y unas palabras llegaron a su cabeza resonando con gran fuerza eh intensidad.

" **Y CUANDO NOS ENCONTREMOS! ESTE NO SERA EL FINAL!"** fue la frase que resonó en su cabeza mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y apretaba las manos de la chica con fuerza.

Yuu: n-n-no! NO ME MATARAS!-grito el ángel caído con gran ira y furia mientras se agitaba intentando zafarse, tenía miedo...miedo de esa loca chica que había resultado más fuerte de lo que los reportes indicaban.

Aria: no entiendes Yuu-chan?...en este mundo... **ES MATAR OH SER ASESINADO!**

y tras esas palabras, Hyodou incrusto con fuerza su cuchillo en el rostro del pelinegro y jalo con fuerza hacia abajo partiéndolo en dos mitades, estas cayeron al suelo y salió una esfera negra del polvo en el que se convirtieron, la esfera llego hasta el alma de Aria y se introdujo en esta, la chica abrió sus ojos con estupefacción mientras sentía la misma sensación de antes cuando mato a Katase y a su otro compañero en el colegio, solo que ahora era ligeramente más fuerte...

Aria: me siento genial...bien...hora de irse...-dijo sonriente la chica mientras metía el cuchillo en sus bolsillos de su pantalón y se iba a paso rápido de aquel lugar.

10 minutos después:

Un circulo mágico de color rojo hiso acto de presencia, de este salieron los alumnos más populares de Kuoh, Alias el sequito Gremory, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou y Kiba Yuuto.

Koneko: *snif snif*...por aquí, Buchou-dijo la peliblanca mientras su nariz se movía de manera exhaustiva y señalaba hacia el bosque-siento un olor fuerte a adrenalina proveniente del bosque, Rias-senpai

Akeno: guíanos, Koneko-chan-dijo la pelinegra de cola de caballo.

Y entonces la Nekomata guio a los demonios en dirección al bosque sorprendiéndolos debido a la barrera que estaba colocada, y más aun debido a la gran cantidad de destrucción, entonces todos se acercaron al montón de polvo que había allí.

Rias: que es esto?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras tomaba con sus dedos el montón de polvo que había en el suelo y lo frotaba entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Koneko: *snif snif* buchou...huele a ángel caído...sea quien sea que haya matado a este ángel caído debió haber usado algún ataque que lo haya reducido a este estado...

Rias: bueno, al menos tenemos menos problemas de los que preocuparnos...volvamos a la escuela.

Todos: Hai Buchou!

Y así todos desaparecieron en un circulo mágico.

Mientras tanto:

Casa Hyodou:

Aria llego a su hogar, cerró la puerta y miro a la estrella dorada al lado de su sofá, la toco y salió un cuadro negruzco:

Cuadro:

Nombre: Aria Hyodou.

Nivel: 3.

Exp: 10/40

Casa Hyodou.

La chica no pregunto, en cambio se desnudo y fue en dirección a su cama, se tapo hasta los hombros y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa fría.

Aria: las cosas se están poniendo interesantes...cada vez me hago más fuerte y más determinada...Onii-chan...estas orgulloso de mi?...me gustaría volver a verte algún día...por ti...lo que sea...aunque a decir verdad...también hago esto porque muy en el fondo...quiero lastimarlos a todos...-susurro la chica de castaños ojos para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Ending: NateWantsToBattle - Ashes: watch?v=zxFDt3IIArw

Now this is genocide

The monster inside

The voices in your head

They're telling you to wash away

The crimson stains

To leave us all for dead

Now you're just a monster

(se ve a Aria caminando por las calles de Kuoh, luego de eso, abre sus ojos y entonces, todos quienes la rodean se convierten en polvo)

I know a way that you can cut every last tie

The friends you've made, how could you watch all of them die?

And every world that you destroy will burn as you planned

And in the end they're gonna fall and fall to your hand

I see your mind, now it's slipping faster

Kill or be killed, the only thing that matters

Across the land, all of their ashes scatter

Who's the monster now?

(se ve a los mous, a los serafines y a los cadres de grigory, luego de eso, se ve a Ddraig y a Albion)

Now this is genocide

The monster inside

The voices in your head

They're telling you to wash away

The crimson stains

To leave us all for dead

No one told you there's no going back

For once you attack

There's no way to prevent

Every single drop of blood you spill

Will stain, it's real

For death is permanent

You're just a monster

(se ve a Aria luchar fervientemente contra el sequito sitri y gremory al mismo tiempo, su cuchillo choca contra las espadas de kiba, luego le da una patada mandándolo a volar pero antes de que pueda hacer algo akeno lanza un rayo a su alma y esta se rompe, entonces se ve a la castaña levantarse de su cama con una mueca de ira)

And now you're just a monster

And I can see it in your smile and in your eyes

There's no compassion, no there's nothing left inside

Over and over, no you're never satisfied

Made your decision, now you're gonna have a bad time

I see your mind, now it's slipping faster

Kill or be killed, the only thing that matters

Across the land, all of their ashes scatter

Who's the monster now?

(se ve a la chica reír locamente mientras una lluvia de sangre se hace presente, su cuerpo es bañado en el liquido carmesí y sus ojos brillan de este mismo color)

Now this is genocide

The monster inside

The voices in your head

They're telling you to wash away

The crimson stains

To leave us all for dead

No one told you there's no going back

For once you attack

There's no way to prevent

Every single drop of blood you spill

Will stain, it's real

For death is permanent

You're just a monster

And now you're just a monster

And now you're just a monster

(finalmente se ve a Aria sonriendo a la cámara con una cara dulce y tierna para luego sus ojos brillar en color rojo y sus mejillas sonrojarse)

Fin.

 **-w- espero que les haya gustado, eso ah sido todo, nos vemos en "El Sekiryuutei Mascara de plata", y quizás en alguno que otro escrito de Undertale...nunca se sabe, nos vemos.**

 **Faltas de Ortografía corregidas en el capitulo 2 :D y además el fanfic esta actualizado sadjkahsdkahskdahskj que bueno, nos vemos en otro escrito! chaito gente! cuidense :D.**


	5. Capitulo 4: La Genocida Vs El Psicópata

Opening: Flor de Maldad By Mago Rey: watch?v=b93hOrmsJKM

Simbología:

"tonta"-murmullos-

personaje: "ya no me jodas"-pensamientos-

 **[sabes, me gustaría saber a qué te refieres con el Reset]-Ddraig-**

{sabes? esto se siente extrañamente familiar...}-Albion-

 **(nunca te rindas y siempre lucha por tus ideales y creencias)-?-**

*efectos*

El camino de la Genocida.

Capitulo 4: La batalla contra el exorcista loco.

*RIIIIIIING*...*RIIIIIIIIIIING*...*RIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

Fue el sonido del despertador sonar de manera incesante durante la mañana, Aria abrió sus ojos con molestia para luego sacar de debajo de su almohada un cuchillo.

*CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK*

Y sin piedad alguna, acuchillar tanto a la mesa como al pobre aparato despertador hasta que de este no quedo nada más que tuercas, engranajes y tornillos.

Aria: ya se que es de día...puta chatarra inútil de mierda-dijo con desgana la joven para luego salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño-otro día de mierda en la escuela...

Abrió la puerta de la blanca habitación, giro la llave del agua caliente al máximo y cuatro veces la del agua fría, la habitación de blancas baldosas se lleno pronto de vapor y luego finalmente entro para ducharse...

Cuando termino de asearse se puso el uniforme de la escuela, el que utilizaban los hombres del instituto pero poco le importaba, a ella jamás le gustaron las faldas, todo lo contrario, pensaba que una mujer debía ser reservada solo para su ser amado...y el de ella había muerto hace mucho tiempo...

 **?: (valla que sentimental eres niña)** -hablo la voz con un tono burlesco.

Aria: cállate-le recrimino la asesina mientras tomaba el colgante de corazón y luego se lo ataba al cuello-mis sentimientos no son de tu incumbencia, "compañero".

el ser desconocido no respondió, en su lugar se quedo callado al ver como Aria tomaba el arma que le dio Issei hace tanto tiempo y la guardaba en su bolsillo.

La castaña huérfana se dirigió a el patio de su casa, frente a las tumbas de su padre, madre y hermano gemelo, luego de ello deposito las flores de todos los días en sus tumbas y se fue en dirección a su colegio igual que ayer.

.

.

.

Clase de Educación Física:

La adolecente se encontraba haciendo barras mientras el resto de sus compañeros trotaban en la pista, aquellos que terminasen las diez vueltas tendrían que hacer barras y sorprendentemente Aria fue la primera en terminar, y sin nada de dificultad se encontraba ahora haciendo el ejercicio que el profesor le había mandado hacia algunos minutos.

 **?: (¿sabes?, creo que es momento de hacer algo con respecto a tu poder actual compañera)** -le hablo la voz a la chica.

Aria: 10...11...12...(¿y qué quieres que haga?)-le pregunto molesta, mientras miraba a sus otras compañeras y compañeros como sudaban como perros, algunos lanzándole miradas de odio por haber terminado antes, otros de extrañeza, algunos de discriminación y otros de indiferencia.

 **?: (ya te explique antes, que tu ganas poder mediante el L.O.V.E, que significa Level Of Violence, eso si es que sabes ingles traducido a español significa "Nivel De Violencia" oh también puedes llamarle A.M.O.R. que significa "Avance de Odio y Matanza sin Razón" por ende, tienes que asesinar seres mágicos oh humanos para obtener sus almas y aumentar tu poder)** -explico la voz mental, a la castaña quien ya iba en su segunda docena.

Aria: 24...25...26...(entiendo, y si se ingles, bueno, entonces tendremos que buscar gente y monstruos que matar?)-pregunto mientras poco a poco llegaba a las treinta que había mandado el profesor.

 **?: (exacto, tienes que asesinar sin piedad y sin corazón, recuerda lo que le prometiste a tu gemelo hace tanto tiempo cuando murió junto a tus padres esa noche)** -le recordó maliciosamente la cruel y malvada voz.

Aria:...Issei-Onii-chan-susurro triste mientras miraba al suelo y sus cabellos cubrían su rostro.

FlashBack:

 _Issei: a donde voy...ya no lo necesitare más...por favor...siempre...siempre..._ _ **¡SIEMPRE SIGUE LA RUTA DEL GENOCIDA!**_ _-grito con sus últimas fuerzas el joven._

Fin del FlashBack.

La niña Hyodou frunció el seño y luego de hacer las treinta barras cayó de pie al suelo y miro a su profesor de educación física.

Aria: ya estoy lista profesor-le dijo directamente.

Profesor: buen trabajo Hyodou-kun, sigue así, y serás un ejemplo para estos débiles compañeros tuyos, puedes ir a ducharte.

Aria: gracias profesor-dijo asintiendo y marchándose a los camarines de las mujeres.

Camarines Femeninos:

La castaña se quito el uniforme de educación física dejándose desnuda a sí misma, luego de eso abrió de lleno la llave izquierda, la del agua caliente y dejo que su cuerpo fuese bañado en la deliciosa agua, llevándose sus preocupaciones y su sudor por el drenaje...

 **?: (siento presencias humanas masculinas a dos metros detrás de ti)** -hablo la voz, comunicándole a su compañera del estado del entorno.

Aria:...entendido-susurro en respuesta, sin apurarse se baño por completo y luego se vistió.

La Hyodou, ya limpia y vestida fue en dirección a donde su compañero mental le había indicado que estaban las presencias que había detectado, llego hasta los casilleros de los camarines, luego uno por uno los abrió hasta que en el ultimo, al abrirlo se encontró con un gordo castaño de gafas cuadradas y a un adolecente con la cabeza rapada, ambos temblorosos al verla.

Matsuda/Motohama: ¡p-p-p-por favor, no nos mates! ¡no es lo que parece!-gritaron aterrados el dúo de pervertidos de la escuela.

La castaña sonrió dulcemente mientras llevaba su derecha a su bolsillo de su pantalón.

Aria:...¿cómo pueden pedirme que no los mate?-pregunto sonriente, mientras sonriente sacaba el [Cuchillo Real]-si me espiaron mientras me duchaba y además...¡EN ESTE MUNDO ES ASESINAR OH SER ASESINADO!

Matsuda/Motohama: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** -gritaron los dos aterrados sin poder moverse debido a los nervios que sentían y al terror absoluto, pues de la castaña salia un aura aterradora y perturbadora, inmovilizante como si la muerte estuviese frente a ellos a punto de reclamarlos para su colección de almas en pena.

*ZACK ZACK*

Dos estocadas rápidamente dadas a los corazones de ambos pervertidos y luego de ello, cayeron muertos al suelo para luego sus cuerpos transformarse en polvo y quedar flotando dos esferitas de color amarillo, las cuales Aria acerco su cuchillo y estas entraron en este mismo.

 **?: (buen trabajo compañera)** -dijo felicitándola la voz- **(tus puntos de ejecución actuales son 20/60, si seguimos así seremos nivel 10 pronto)**

Aria:...vale...-respondió indiferente.

Y así, la joven salió de los camarines para luego dirigirse a paso lento a su salón de clases.

Club de Investigación de lo oculto.

Rias Gremory miraba desde la ventana del Club de investigación de ocultismo de nueva cuenta a Aria Hyodou, quien por cada minuto que pasaba no hacía más que aumentar su curiosidad sobre ella, podía sentirlo, en ella se hallaba un gran poder y potencial...quizás el suficiente para liberarla de su compromiso con Riser Phoenex.

Akeno: ara ara~ Rias sigues interesada en la niña nueva?-pregunto la vice-presidenta del club de ocultismo, y también la reina de Rias, Akeno Himejima.

Rias: sigo diciéndolo akeno-respondió la pelirroja-ella tiene un gran poder...debemos mantenerla vigilada para ver si es una amenaza y además si ella tuvo algo que ver con lo sucedido en el parque de la ciudad-hablo la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer.

Akeno: está bien Rias...si quieres seguir con ello, entonces enviare a Koneko a que la vigile-dijo sonriente la pelinegra de cola de caballo para luego salir de la habitación y dejar a Rias sola.

Rias:...Hyodou Aria...ya veré que secretos ocultas contigo...y si puedo beneficiarme de alguna manera con lo que sea que poseas-dijo sonriente la presidenta del club de ocultismo para luego retirarse a sus aposentos no sin antes ver como Aria entraba al edificio escolar rumbo a su siguiente clase del día.

.

.

.

Tarde:

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

Fue el sonido de la campana anunciando el fin de clases del día de hoy, Aria tomo su maletín y guardo en este sus cuadernos y libros y luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras, para finalmente salir del edificio escolar y comenzar a caminar hacia su hogar.

*BRRRRRR...BRRRRR...*

Aria:...algo de comer nunca viene mal-dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su estomago-pasare un rato a la hamburguesería de la ciudad a por un aperitivo-dijo sonriente mientras cambiaba el rumbo de su caminata.

 **?: (¿no crees que podrías comer algo en casa, tal vez?)** -sugirió su compañero mental, la ojiamielada sonrió en respuesta.

Aria: (si soy honesta contigo, tengo mucha flojera como para prepararme algo, además, tengo ganas de comer algo rico, ¿y qué mejor que una hamburguesa?)-respondió ella con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa mientras giraba por la esquina de una calle.

?2: ¡HYA!-un pequeño quejido saco a la joven de su conversación con su compañero mental.

*PAF, POM*

Aria cayó al suelo de espalda pues había chocado con una persona, la otra también cayó de espaldas y además una maleta de color morado, la castaña se sobo la cabeza un poco debido a que por la caída se había dado un pequeño golpe en la nuca, luego abrió los ojos para ve con quien había chocado.

Era una hermana, Blanca tez, negro vestido de una pieza con detalles blancos, negros zapatos con unas largas calcetas blancas, un velo de monja blanco con una cruz celeste, ojos verdes esmeralda y un dorado cabello.

?2: ¡oh! ¡d-d-discúlpeme l-l-lo s-s-siento m-m-mucho!-dijo temerosa la peli dorada mientras se ponía de pie junto a Aria.

Aria: (hija de puta fíjate por dónde vas caminando)...¡no hay problema alguno!-dijo sonriente mientras hacia una reverencia-mi nombre es Hyodou, Aria Hyodou, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-pregunto sonriente con una cara de felicidad fingida digna de estrella de telenovela.

Asia: un placer Aria-chan, mi nombre es Asia, Asia Argento-dijo sonriente de manera dulce la pelidorada mientras tomaba su maleta del suelo.

Aria: un placer Asia-chan!-dijo sonriente-tu nombre es similar al mío la verdad, nos diferenciamos por la R y la S respectivamente, ¿qué curioso no lo crees?-dijo sonriente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Asia: es verdad, no lo había notado-dijo sonriente la rubia-y bueno...Aria-chan...¿podrías ayudarme?-pregunto la chica sonriente.

La pregunta de la rubia extraño de lleno a la castaña, pero aun así decidió sonreír, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esa pequeña niña...si...quizás estuviera detrás de algo gordo...

Aria: ¿ayudarte?-pregunto mientras fingía tener cara de incredulidad y perplejidad-¿en que y como?.

Asia: b-b-b-bueno...-ella miro al suelo sonrojada, mientras temblaba ligeramente-lo que pasa es que...veo que tu eres la primera persona que habla inglés aquí y bueno...¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar la iglesia de la ciudad?-pidió sonrojada y con las manos en forma de plegaria.

Aria:...-la chica miro fijamente a la rubia, para luego sonreír de manera dulce-¡claro! no hay problema yo te ayudare...(no me había dado cuenta que esta chica hablaba inglés...creo que poner atención al profesor en la clase de idiomas sirve para algo después de todo)...

Asia: ¡m-m-muchas gracias Aria-chan!-dijo sonriente y feliz la ojiverde-prometo que algún día te lo pagare...

Y justo cuando ambas se hiban a emprender su viaje...

*BRRRRRRRRRR...BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...*

Con fuerza y haciendo acto de presencia el estomago de Asia rugió con fuerza y poderío, indicando que estaba muriendo por algo de comer.

Asia:...-la rubia no dijo nada, en cambio miro al suelo llena de vergüenza mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo brillante.

Aria:...está bien, te llevare a la iglesia Asia, pero primero vamos a darte algo de comer de paso, que antes de chocar contigo yo también tenía algo de apetito-dijo sonriente la ojimiel.

Asia: gr...gr...gracias Aria-chan-sonriente y sonrojada.

y así ambas jóvenes fueron al restaurante más cercano, al que la castaña se dirigía con anterioridad.

Restaurante:

Hyodou entro por la puerta del restaurante con Asia detrás de ella y saludo cordialmente a la joven del mostrador.

Aria: buenos días Jessica-saludo sonriente la castaña mientras se recargaba con todo y codos sobre la barra de pedidos del local.

Jessica: buenas tardes Ari-chan, veo que tienes hambre, ¿quién es tu amiga?-pregunto sonriente la joven de naranja cabello, negros ojos y uniforme azul.

Aria: ¿ella?, es solo una amiga nueva, Jess, vinimos a comer algo así que dame dos de lo de siempre por favor-dijo sonriente mientras la miraba suplicante.

 **?: (te vez ridícula fingiendo ser amiga de estas dos)** -dijo la voz con tono burlón.

Aria: (cierra la boca, a mí tampoco me agradan ninguna de las dos, pero mejor esto que tener que pagar aquí, además esta rica la comida así que cállate "compañero")-le respondió y así mismo callo a su voz interior mientras con mucho esfuerzo mantenía su sonrisa dulce y amigable.

Jessica: está bien, dos órdenes especiales, no te preocupes por la cuenta, eres mi amiga, tu dinero no tiene valor en este local-dijo sonriente y amable la peli naranja mientras le daba a la rubia y a la castaña dos paquetitos circulares, las hamburguesas envueltas recién calientitas-tenía el presentimiento de que vendrías así que las tenía ya preparadas, hice dos por si querías llevarte una, ¡disfruten la comida!.

Aria: gracias Jessica, ¡nos vemos luego!-dijo sonriente la castaña.

Tras la pequeña charla, la rubia y la castaña salieron del local de comida y fueron hacia un parque para poder comer tranquilas.

Aria: oh dios, que hambre tenia...ahhh*munch munch, munch munch*-comenzó a morder su deliciosa comida chatarra, pero luego miro a la rubia quien sostenía su hamburguesa entre sus manos sin saber cómo comerla-...sostenla como yo, acércala a tu boca y muerde.

La rubia asintió sonrojada y avergonzada mientras acercaba el alimento a su boca y pegaba un mordisco.

Asia: *chomp*...mmmmmhhh...-la rubia se sonrojo mientras pegaba múltiples mordiscos al alimento.

Aria: ¿vez?, no sabe tan mal-sonriente.

Y así ambas amigas se mantuvieron comiendo con felicidad sus hamburguesas satisfaciendo su apetito.

Iglesia de Kuoh:

Ambas adolecentes se hallaban ahora frente a las puertas de la semi-destruida iglesia de la ciudad, Asia frente a las dos grandes puertas de madera y Aria frente a ella.

Asia: gracias por la salida de hoy Aria-san me divertí mucho-hablo sonriente la peli dorada, mientras tenía una mirada triste y melancólica.

Aria: me alegro que te hayas divertido-sonriendo le respondió mientras sostenía su maletín escolar.

 **?: (Aria, detecto energías mágicas en esta iglesia, múltiples humanas débiles, una un poco más fuerte y tres bastante poderosas, creo que son similares a las de tu ex-novio)** -hablo la voz.

Aria: (entendido, sabía que esta mocosa estaba ocultando algo detrás de esa sonrisa de marimacha y Yuu no era mi novio, era mi fuente de poder)-dijo con una mirada fría la castaña-bueno Asia...nos vemos luego...hasta pronto!-grito sonriente para luego irse en dirección a la ciudad.

Asia:...si...hasta pronto Aria-chan-dijo triste la rubia para luego entrar en la iglesia.

Noche, Casa Hyodou.

Aria se encontraba en su hogar, eran las diez de la noche, además también era momento para salir de cacería, por lo que abrió su cajón de ropa y se coloco una sudadera verde limón, un suéter blanco con cuello de tortuga debajo de esta, su collar dorado, un pantalón cargo negro y unas botas café obscuro, luego se puso unos guantes de cuero café y finalmente su fiel cuchillo guardado en su bolsillo.

 **?: (¿estás lista para conseguir algo de A.M.O.R.?)** -pregunto emocionada la voz en su cabeza.

Aria: no puedo mentir...estoy muy emocionada-dijo sonriendo con malicia, maldad y locura-quiero matar...y hacer que Onii-chan este orgulloso de mi...

 **?: (pues que no se diga más, vamos a ello)** -dijo la voz con un tono de voz emocionante.

Y así, la castaña salió de su hogar con su capucha ocultándola.

 **?: (vamos a ver las energías mágicas en la iglesia de la ciudad a unas calles de aquí que detecte en el día)** -hablo la voz.

Aria: entendido-dijo la chica para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a su destino.

Puertas de la iglesia:

Finalmente, Aria llego, mirando ante ella la destruida iglesia de la ciudad de Kuoh, con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su cuchillo de su chaqueta.

Aria: es hora de pasar un buen rato-dijo sonriente mientras ponía sus manos en la puerta y las empujaba, abriéndolas.

*cliiiiink*

Las dos grandes puertas de madera vieja fueron abiertas, dando ante ella el panorama de una vieja y antigua iglesia semi-destruida, iluminada por la hermosa luz de la luna llena junto a sus hijas las estrellas

?2: OHHHH! pero que tenemos aquí?-fue la voz que resonó como un eco, una voz completa y totalmente enfermiza sin nada de sentido común-una zorra ah entrado en terreno peligroso...

Ella sonrió en respuesta mientras apuntaba su arma a la figura negruzca que salia de entre los pilares de la destruida casa de dios

Freed: desaparece intrusa!-grito sonriente para luego apretar el gatillo del arma.

*Bang bang, bang bang*

Las cuatro balas de la pistola que sostenía fueron disparadas en su contra, Aria abrió los ojos un poco nerviosa, tenía que pensar rápido, no podía ver las balas que se dirigían hacia ella, pero quizás su voz interna pudiese darle algo de ayuda...

Aria: (¡¿algún idea y que sea rápido por favor?!)-grito mentalmente mientras una gota de sudor caía por su nuca y apretaba con fuerza el arma que sostenía entre su dedos.

?: **(cierra los ojos, respira hondo tres veces y deja que la magia suceda)** -le respondió en respuesta- **(oh si quieres ignórame y que ese descerebrado te transforme en un queso viviente).**

Aria: (¡vale, vale ya entendí!...cerrar los ojos...cerrar los ojos...)-respondió algo molesta, pero si él le decía eso entonces verdad tenía que ser, no podía estar mintiéndole, además, si algo malo le pasaba a ella sería perjudicial para los dos.

La estudiante cerro los parpados, cosa que extraño a Freed mientras veía sin dificultad como sus balas iban hacia ella pero no importaba, solo volvió a sonreír, ella iba a morir lentamente luego de que esas balas se clavasen en sus nervios...

Aria:...*inhalar*...*exhalar*...(1)...*inhalar*...*exhalar*...(2)...*inhalar*...*exhalar*...(¡3!)

Luego abrió los ojos y como si todo el mundo se hubiese ido en cámara lenta, la castaña pudo ver como las balas de luz que se dirigían a ella se ralentizaban, y sin nada de esfuerzo levanto su arma usándola como escudo...arriba un par de balas que se dirigían a sus hombros, bloqueadas de una sola estocada, y luego abajo de ella dos que venían con intensión de perforarle las rodillas...

*Clank Clank, Clank clank*

Fue el sonido de el arma de color café ser impactada por las cuatro balas del arma de Freed, quien veía incrédulo como sus balas habían sido bloqueadas de la nada por un miserable cuchillo...

Aria:...idiota-dijo sonriendo mientras en ella es empezaba a generar un gran instinto asesino...quería matarle...volverlo polvo y transformarlo a él, su poder y espíritu en su fuerza y la de su consejero mental-prepárate para morir-dijo sonriente mientras sus hermosos ojos amielados comenzaban a cambiar, el color de su pupila se transformaba de color miel a color rojo brillante, dándole aspecto de demonio en la obscuridad en busca de su presa.

Freed: ¡no te tengo miedo maldita perra!-grito encolerizado el peli plateado para luego tomar con fuerza su espada de luz y dirigirse hacia ella-veamos si tu patético y pequeño cortador de césped puede contra mi espada de luz!-grito confiado mientras su rostro se deformaba en una sonrisa enfermiza.

Aria: ¡vamos entonces maldito sacerdote de mierda!-grito también sonriente sin nada de razón, mientras empuñaba su arma y se dirigía contra él.

cuando los dos estaban a punto de chocar su espada y cuchillo respectivamente, Aria vio como todo el mundo se había ralentizado, y vio como entre ella y Freed se aparecían los siguientes comandos...[Fight], [Act], [Item], [Mercy] lo cual le provoco que se extrañase de sobre manera, pero luego recordando su juego favorito no pudo evitar sonreír...esto iba a ser un paseo por el parque! y lo iba a disfrutar...mucho...así que sin pensarlo dos veces llevo su mano al primer botón.

 ** _[Fight]_**

Sin pensarlo dos veces la joven apretó el comando Fight que apareció ante ella, su alma salió de su pecho y comenzó a brillar mientras flotaba de manera levemente lejos de su pecho, llevo su mano frente a su rostro para bloquear un espadazo de Freed.

*CLANK, ZAP*

El **[Cuchillo Real]** resistió sin nada de esfuerzo el choque contra la espada de luz de Freed, quien al ver su primer ataque fallido comenzó a atacar a la joven múltiples veces con su espada de luz.

*ZAP ZAP, ZAP ZAP, CLANK CLANK, CLANK CLANK*

Pero Aria bloqueaba también con su arma todos los ataques que el desestabilizado ex-sacerdote lanzaba contra ella, por cada choque que era efectuado sus deseos de matarle aumentaban más y más, esto solo hacía que la adrenalina que corría por sus venas fuese mayor y sus ataques fuesen hechos con más fuerza, dificultándole a Freed la tarea de bloquearla.

*CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK, ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP*

Freed: ¡!-el peli plateado se sorprendió al ver en esa chica su fuerza aumentar de golpe, así como el rostro de la joven se deformaba de manera rápida entre la locura y la insensatez, estaba ganado poder a cambio de raciocinio, cosa que hacia él mismo también en muchas ocasiones.

Aria: ¡solo muérete de una vez miserable padre de mierda!-grito furiosa mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban más y más, y sus estocadas se hacían más rápidas y más fuertes.

*CLANK CLANK CLANK, CLANK CLANK CLANK*

Moviendo su mano bloqueaba con dificultad las embestidas de la chica, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, en todas las direcciones posibles Aria atacaba con tal de clavar su daga en el sacerdote tantas veces como fuese posible, además que si sus ojos no le engañaban, los ataques de esa maldita niña no eran a lo loco, no, en lo absoluto, estaban dirigidos a puntos vitales de él como lo eran sus nervios en sus hombros oh sus rodillas, puntos que si esa zorra llegaba a tocar, tendría muchas dificultades para poder salir vivo después.

Freed: Grrrrr...¡no pienses que me dejare ganar por una maldita prostituta barata como tú!-grito encabronado el peli plata para luego en medio del choque de armas pegarle una patada a la joven castaña alejándola de él.

Aria: ¡AGH!-grito adolorida la ojirroja mientras su cuerpo era lanzado con fuerza lejos del padre hasta chocar contra un pilar y lastimarse en la columna-¡ARGH!-abrió los ojos debido al dolor, pues pudo jurar que sintió su columna crujir debido al fuerte choque contra uno de los múltiples pilares que sostenían la iglesia, luego cayó al suelo apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas mientras miraba al frente-m...maldito miserable!-grito furiosa mientras le miraba.

 **?: (¿estás bien?)** -pregunto la voz con un tono preocupado mientras Aria con dificultad se mantenía en el suelo.

Aria: (me encuentro de puta madre, muchas gracias señor que vive dentro de mi cabeza)-dijo sarcásticamente mientras agarraba el cuchillo y se limpiaba algo de sangre que caía de su labio inferior-(ahora sí que está muerto este cabronazo...¡quiero matarlo más que nunca!)-pensó entre dientes la castaña mientras de nueva cuenta su alma brillaba intensamente.

 **[Estas llena de Determinación, Hp maximizada]**

(Inserten: World Trigger Opening - "GiriGiri" Extended Version watch?v=PmiJf-3tB8A )

Freed: ¡¿q-que?!-dijo impresionado el peli plata al ver como de la castaña comenzaba salir un aura roja mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío.

Aria:...ahora sí que estás muerto maldito bastardo-sentencio furiosa mientras su aura desaparecía y sus heridas también, luego apunto su cuchillo en contra del psicópata padre de armas sagradas-voy a arrancarte esa linda gabardina que tienes del puto pescuezo!

Freed: la única que morirá aquí serás tu maldita zorra!-grito colérico el peliplata para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a la castaña-te voy a empalar como una maldita brocheta!.

Aria: quiero ver que lo intentes maldito montón de polvo!-le grito en respuesta mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y ella también corría en su dirección.

*CLANK, ZAP*

ambas armas, la espada de luz de Freed y el [Cuchillo Real] de Aria chocaron con fuerza a la luz de la luna, mientras ambos expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo volvían a chocar sus armas de manera repetida otra vez.

*CLANK CLANK CLANK, ZAP ZAP ZAP*

Una estocada arriba, PUM bloqueada, una estocada abajo PUM bloqueada, un espadazo a su cabeza BAM contrarrestado, un espadazo a su torso BAM contrarrestado y una última a sus piernas pero bloqueada también por ella.

Freed pego un salto hacia atrás alejándose de la joven y luego sacando su pistola la disparo contra ella.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Cuatro balas disparadas que mientras corría hacia él, Aria bloqueo moviendo su arma de izquierda a derecha levemente, bloqueo todos los proyectiles, hasta que luego se lanzo sobre Freed.

Aria: AAAAAAAARGH!-grito furiosa la castaña mientras tomaba del pecho al ex-sacerdote y lo empujaba con ella contra la gran ventana de la iglesia saliendo los dos de allí.

*¡CRACK!*

Fue el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose en pedazos y de Aria usando a Freed como escudo para protegerse de los filosos proyectiles, ambos cayeron al pasto de afuera cerca del bosque rodando por el suelo.

*Paf paf, paf paf*

Freed: *¡CAUGH, CAUGH!*-tosió el asesino mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad y se miraba la muñeca-valla...eres una maldita perra astuta ¿no es cierto?-pregunto sonriente para luego sacarse un trozo de vidrio que se había incrustado en su muñeca-pero no puedo dejarte pasar...están pasando muchas cosas muy importantes allá abajo niña...cosas que tu no necesitas saber...

Aria:...¿y quien dijo que me importan?-pregunto sonriente mientras le apuntaba con su arma-yo solo estoy aquí para matar por mero gusto y placer...y quiero que tu nombre encabece a los que te seguirán esta noche...

Freed: ¡voy a arrancarte esa sonrisa de zorra de la puta cara maldita pendeja arrogante de mierda!-grito enfurecido para luego lanzarse hacia ella con su espada en mano.

*ZAP ZAP, CLANK CLANK*

Nuevamente la espada de luz y el arma de la chica chocaron otra vez, con fuerza esta vez decididos a terminar su enfrentamiento de una vez por todas.

La castaña apunto su cuchillo en dirección a Freed y este comenzó a brillar en carmesí en la parte de la hoja, para luego una medialuna ser disparada en contra suya.

*Pom*

El peli plata vio sorprendido como a gran rapidez la medialuna de roja energía iba dirigida hacia él, pero luego sonrió y utilizando su espada de luz la choco contra la medialuna carmesí y debido a la fuerza impuesta por el peli plata, la hoja de luz de su espada salió victoriosa desintegrando la medialuna de Aria.

Freed: necesitaras algo más que eso para vencerme puta estúpida!-grito sonriente mientras apuntaba su pistola contra ella-muere de una vez zorra estúpida!

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Las cuatro balas nuevamente fueron disparadas en contra de la castaña quien sonrió mientras esta vez corría en dirección a los proyectiles de luz.

 **?: (¡¿qué haces?!)** -pregunto la voz mientras veía a su compañera ir en dirección a los proyectiles-(¡bloquéalos de una vez!)

Aria: (¡cállate y obsérvame!)-grito mentalmente mientras sonreía y un pequeño brillo rojo aparecía en sus ojos, estaba emocionada por la maniobra osada que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y entonces, cuando las balas estaban a punto de impactar contra ella, pego un barrido en el césped haciendo que todas las balas pasasen sobre ella mientras su cuerpo iba deslizándose por el pasto, luego cuando las balas fueron esquivadas la chica detuvo su barrido en el suelo y pegando un salto quedo frente a Freed y le pego una fuertísima patada directo al rostro,

*PAM*

Freed: ¡ARHG!-grito adolorido el guardián de la iglesia mientras su cuerpo salía despedido hacia la derecha.

La castaña cayó en el suelo mientras se ajustaba su capucha que se había caído de su rostro, luego sonrió al verle ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad, verle sufrir se sentía bien...muy bien.

Freed: ¡Ahgggg!...maldita perra barata-susurro adolorido mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad-¡aun no me has vencido!

Aria:...pues...parece como si te fueras a morir en segundos-dijo sonriendo de manera dulce mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, estaba emocionada-pero si crees que puedes luchar aun, después de todas las palizas que te eh dado...¡venga!

El peli plata se lanzo contra la castaña una última vez, esta repitió la acción y ambos se lanzaron en una embestida el uno contra el otro para chocar sus armas una última vez en un todo oh nada.

*CLAANK!, ZAP!*

Y finalmente, ambos estando de espaldas el uno contra el otro y finalmente, Freed cayó de rodillas al suelo con un gran tajo en el pecho y su espada de luz hecha pedazos.

Aria: esta batalla la gane yo...-dijo sonriente mientras se daba la vuelta y acercaba su arma deseosa de clavársela en el corazón-di tus últimas palabras sacerdote hijo de perra...

Freed:...¡nos volveremos a ver maldita puta!-grito enfurecido y lastimado el sacerdote para luego sacar de su gabardina una esfera celeste y lanzarla al suelo.

*FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

La castaña cerró los ojos mientras un gran resplandor blanco hacia acto de presencia durante varios minutos y finalmente cuando todo volvió a la normalidad se vio sola en el bosque, sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza debido a la ira, pero luego volvió a entrar a la iglesia.

Aria: ¿donde están las energías que mencionaste?-pregunto la joven mientras miraba en varias direcciones.

 **?: (en el altar, destrózalo)** -le dijo simple y llanamente.

Aria hizo caso a la advertencia de su compañero mental y utilizando su medialuna de energía destrozo por completo el altar de la iglesia dando a conocer unas largas escaleras negruzcas que iban hacia abajo, la castaña sonrió y comenzó a bajar por las largas catacumbas de la iglesia, hasta que finalmente estuvo otra vez frente a unas grandes puertas de madera por las cuales salía luz leve y tenue y además de eso se oían una especie de ritos y canticos ceremoniales.

Aria:...supongo que es mejor que salve mi progreso-dijo seria mientras se colocaba la capucha y se cubría la boca con el cuello de tortuga de su blanco suéter, luego extendió su palma a un lado de la puerta y de esta comenzaba a brillar en dorado, luego una estrella de cuatro picos se mantenía flotando en el suelo, además apareció un cuadro negruzco frente a ella.

 _ **Cuadro:**_

 _ **Nombre: Aria Hyodou.**_

 _ **A.M.O.R: 4.**_

 _ **Puntos de EXP: 20/60**_

 _ **Ultimo Guardado: Catacumbas de la Iglesia de Kuoh.**_

 _ **Víctimas:**_

 _ **Yuu Amano**_

 _ **Katase.**_

 _ **Compañero de clases.**_

 _ **Matsuda.**_

 _ **Motohama.**_

La castaña sonrió al recordar como asesino sin nada de compasión al dúo de pervertidos de la escuela, luego respiro hondo.

 **?: (lista niña?)** -pregunto la voz emocionada y malévola.

Aria: si...después de todo soy una genocida-sonriente-vivo para matar y mato para vivir...

*PAM*

Las dos grandes puertas fueron abiertas de una patada, haciendo que todos los exorcistas encapuchados y tres figuras aladas mirasen a la joven.

Aria: ¡saludos a todo el mundo!...-grito sonriente la castaña mientras su arma brillaba de manera intensa-¡vamos a empezar con su final!

Las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes esa noche.

Fin.

Ending: NateWantsToBattle - Ashes: watch?v=zxFDt3IIAr

.

.

.

 **Ok, capítulo extendido, reeditado, mejorado (en mi opinión) y opening y ending dejados a solo Links para que ustedes se los imaginen como quieran, agradecimientos al usuario "Samuelga" por darme la Review y el consejo de extender este capítulo y los próximos siguientes, de ahora en adelante la ending y el opening serán dejados a solo links y que ustedes se los imaginen a su gusto, y hare los capítulos más largos, de resto, nada, eso sería todo, hasta pronto y espero que ahora si estén todos más satisfechos ;), bye, cuídense!.**


End file.
